In a Rain Drop
by SenaKD
Summary: Massive prologue to spin-off's I'm writing for the different couples. 'lemon' male pregnancy, slash and femslash. In Progress.
1. The Potter's Four

_WARNING: Lemon and Childbirth. I don't own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K Rowling. Long live Hedwig and Fred Weasley!_

August 31 2003

The Potter's Four

'Are you still mad?' Harry Potter asked quietly rubbing the goosebumps, from his upper arms, his dark hair more messy then usual from his restless sleep."You slept on the couch, didn't you? You forgot me, as always" Ginny Potter accused, standing by her bedroom window, anger making her feel as if she pulsed. She pulled her waist length red, bed-hair from around her face, up into the thin black tie, while he talked. "But I thought you were happy enough" He whimpered in response, holding his hands out flat. "Happy! Ha! Sitting alone while you dance with that woman all night!" she retorted.

_Flashback- August 30 2003_

Beautiful music twinkled in the shimmering air. A soft glow; like glitter hung, warm and pleasant in the room. Ginny watched, from a corner table in the hall. Anger was the only passion; she could feel for the man, now twirling another woman in his arms. Harry was in the middle of the dance floor, with the tall thin women, her ebony skin shining in the candle light, complimenting her raven curls that sat tightly against her head like an Amazon goddess. It had been going on all night, one after the other. Beautiful skinny women kept coming up to him, asking him to dance. Harry had filled out, he had gotten taller, his shoulders had broadened and his skin tanned from long hours spent training on the quidditch pitch, he'd gotten more famous if that was possible.

Ginny winced with the force of a kick to the kidney, by one of her unborn babies, her belly swollen. Being nine months along and feeling like a house, the last thing she wanted to do was go to one of these stupid parties, like a good little sports _wifie_. A beautiful party, for an old man in the Ministry, whom she had only meet once, who stared at her breasts and couldn't remember her name. Harry had to do the hero thing and mingle with the top people. It was nice at first, meeting all the beautiful and rich people. Spending time with Harry, when he used to dance with her, showing her off like a jewel, too rich for him, but after she became pregnant he showed less and less interest or pride.

Only pride for the twins, never did, he put Ginny on a pedestal anymore. Ginny had grown tired of dancing and was often left in the corner resting her feet, while Harry keep up appearances and danced, mingled and flashed that fake smile Ginny hated. When they finally got in the carriage, that would take them, back to their farm, not far from Ginny's family home, The Borrow, she glared at him and then refused to talk, the whole way home. When they arrived after the uncomfortable twenty minute ride, she marched inside and slammed the bedroom door locking it with her strongest spell. Harry took the hint and went to the hall cupboard and pulled out some blankets for the cold night on the couch.

He soon heard her Ginny crying. He assumed Mrs Weasley had her head in the fire place, consoling her daughter. _'Great'_ he thought, he would never hear the end of this now. What had he done? He didn't know. He lay awake, until Ginny's sobs died away and he was left with his own thoughts, was she losing his angel, his wife?

_Flashback Ends_

Ginny coughed at his answer and looked out the window, of the large but cosy cottage, unto the frosty vegetable fields. Summer time, but it was still cold in the mornings and worse every morning she woke up alone. She looked further out to far hills with the rising sun shining on them. It was early and her husband had run into bed, when she had slipped off to the loo. "You know I love you, what's happening to us?" his worried voice starting to shake with fear. "For always and forever we said, I'm not feeling the love anymore" Ginny sighed, her breath could be seen forming condensation on the window, she shrived and realized she was cold. Grudgingly she got back into bed, next to her husband. "I do love you, always and forever, beyond the stars, my love." Harry soothed, taking her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. 'Beyond the stars' she whispered into him. He kissed her forehead. When she looked up she saw his reassuring face and felt loved again, leaning up to kiss him.

_'Mmm that kiss'_ she could feel herself melting into him again, slowing he caressed her arms and held the kiss a little longer. The kisses soon began to move, from her lips, to her neck, getting lower and lower. She felt Harry, pulling at her night dress trying to remove it, quickly but yet gently. Lost in a moment, she felt the cold air hit her exposed the skin of her thighs, stomach, then as it came over her hard nipples, he groaned at the sight and hurriedly began to remove his own crumpled dress robes, while keeping his sweet kisses landing on any piece of Ginny, his hungry lips could reach.

When his right sock hit the floor at last, he began rolling his smooth and skilful tongue around his beautiful wife's tender breast. Biting down ever so slightly, on her hard nipple, Ginny let out a groan of pleasure and as he moved to her next breast, she began to forget all the troubles they been having. He kissed around to her back and over her neck again making her shiver as he cradled her from behind. Brushing the head of his harden member onto her backside, eager to be inside again as they hadn't made love in far too long. Slowly he ran his fingers over her shoulder, down her side and over her hip making goosebumps rise under his light touch. Her eyes where closed enjoying the sensation. Bending her right knee, she exposed her throbbing crotch to the cold air. She moaned as he finally brushed his fingers over her clit and into her wet crevasse.

'Please...' A whisper of a whisper, she let out a groan of desire. Spooning her, he push into her wet juices, sliding in easily, she was still tight as ever having only lost her virginity a year earlier, two weeks before their wedding, unable to wait until the wedding night. They began to echo each other's moans as their pace quickened, the headboard banging against the wall. Ginny held onto the bed, her knuckles whitening, her body flushed and she shuddered, as orgasm rung though, moaning loudly in the quiet house. This drove Harry over the edge, unable to last any longer as it had been so long since he had heard his beautiful wife's orgasm. He came hard and relaxed, they held their position, drifting off to sleep in there messy bed, warm in each other's arms under the heavy feather dovay. The sun outside had fully risen.

XXX

'HARRRY!' he woke with a start. Ginny was yelling from the bathroom, he ran for the door. Hearing her sobbing and groaning, breathing deeply. He stepped into the room and found his feet in a large puddle, he soon worked out it was Ginny's liquid, her waters had broken and she was feeling the contractions. He rushed forward to hold her up as she screamed and groaned again. Gently he helped her down onto the closed toilet seat; he turned the taps on in the bath, filling the tub with deep warm, rose smelling water, then helped her in, stopping as another contraction hit with one foot in the bath one on the floor. Harry held her steady.

When she was comfortable, he left her and ran to the kitchen, where his beautiful white owl, Hedwig was roosting in the ceiling-beams, back from a nights hunting. She stirred as he looked up at her, then noticed his raised arm and fluttered down to him. Harry quickly tried a yellow ribbon to her claw and told her to fly as fast as she could to get the midwife. Then went back into the bathroom with his distort wife. Taking her hand and helping with the breathing exercises they had learnt. Luckily Harry had listened to the midwife, on what to do when this happened, because Ginny was sure as hell not in any frame of mind to tell him what to do.

When the midwife banged on the door, having just _apparated_, outside the door, ten minutes after Harry had sent his owl. Ginny was out of the bath, lending on the edge, crouching over the bathmat. Harry ran to the door as Ginny let out another blood curtailing scream and cursed him for doing this to her. 'She's nearly there then? Where is she?' Madam Brown chuckled with a big grin on her face. Then hearing, her charge scream once more, yelling something about Harry never touching her again, she made her way to the bathroom, the father-to-be cautiously at her heels in fear of his manhood.

Lavender Brown had graduated from Hogwarts with NEWT's in medi-studies, childhood development, and divination/dragon bone reading, going on to study midwifery and advanced medicine. Ginny had chosen her to be their midwife, when she seen, how great, she'd been with Fleur and her Bill's second child last year. A boy, they'd named, Albus. She wore; a light pink, spring top, with a pair of three-quarter blue tights, a white frilled apron and her stranded medi-nurse hat and badge. Her long brown hair tied in a neat bun at the back of her head. She grinned from ear to ear, this was the greatest moments in her work, filling her with joy that showed on her face, her cheeks rosy, eyes shining.

Harry helped Lavender get Ginny into the nursery, where they had set up for a home birth. Then realizing he had been running around in his underwear, Harry blushed and excused himself from the room went to get dressed. Afterward he sent Hedwig to Molly, Ron and Hermione. Back in the room, Harry heard momentary banging on the front door, then the click of the handle as; Molly Weasley, not waiting for him to reach the door, charged in and made her way to the nursery. Mr. Weasley, awkwardly stepped in the door after her, excitement and concern on this face, followed by his sons; Ron, and Fred. Hermione, waddling behind, she was almost nine months pregnant herself, with her partner Cho Chang's baby.

Anything can happen in the magical world. Hermione had invented a pregnancy potion, that increased the chances of conceiving, could also transfer DNA for same-sex couples and create an artificial womb for men and infertile women. The side effects being that often, one or both partners can end up pregnant, with high risk of conceiving multiples.

Ginny screamed and heaved again; Lavender checked how things were going _'down there'_. Seeing that the first baby's head was crowning, she ordered the pale looking Hermione, now having had a insight to what she was in for and the boys Ron and Fred out into the kitchen to wait with Arthur, leaving Harry blue fingered and his mother in-law wiping her daughters forehead with a wet towel, fully aware of what it was like to give birth to twins at home.

Hermione was busy trying to calm herself, in the kitchen, when she heard a particularly loud yell from Harry, assuming his fingers were crushed and then the sound that melts hearts, the first cry of a newborn baby, signalled the birth of their first child. Then five minutes after Ginny let out a war-cry yell and then the sounds of her weeping was mixed with the sound of her next child's newborn cry.

Back in the room a teary Harry was proudly holding his newborn son, watching Lavender cut the little girl's cord, weighing her, cleaning her up and wrapping her. She handed the wee girl to the proud new mum. Ginny sobbed uncontrollably, not sure if it was the shock off the pain or the happiness looking at her little creations. A boy, they named; Scythe Arthur Potter was six pounds, four ounces and a girl, they named; Amber Margaret Potter and weighed 8 pounds. "Heavy for twins" Lavender commented. "But beautiful and healthy babies, well done Ginny 'love" Amber had a little tuft of black hair and golden brown eyes like her mother and Sythe had a little tuft of red hair and green crystal eyes like his father. Mrs Weasley began fussing over their grandchildren, and Harry grinned from ear to ear.

_A/N: Also see; Temptation Thy Name is Nanny, a spin off two years in the future for Remus Lupin. Please please please Review!_


	2. House Warming

_A/N: Long live Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, George Weasley's ear and Sirius Black. WARNING: Fem-Slash Lemon._

August 31 2003

House Warming

Lavender Brown appeared in the kitchen, face pink, brown eyes glowing, with a small white towel, wiping her hands. "You can come in now, dearys" there was warmth in her voice. Fred helped Hermione out of the low chair she was sitting in and followed the pleased midwife.

Laying on eyes on Ginny, they saw a worn-out but proud mother, this only made Hermione wish, Cho was by her side more. The room was hushed, admiring the sleeping infants. Clearing his throat and grinning from ear to ear, Harry asked "Do you want to hold him?" Nodding Hermione took the bundle from him. "Hey little man, welcome" she whispered, smiling widely.

"What's his name?" she asked looking from Harry to Ginny then back down to the little boy. "I think we are going to name him _'Scythe' " _Hermione raised an eyebrow at the chosen name, prompting him to explain the odd choice. Ginny piped up "Because, we wanted something a little unusual, and our scythe is a very important tool in the fields..." she tilted her head towards the window that looked over the farm.

Harry continued for his wife "and without it..." Hermione interrupted "...but according to muggle myth, it's a weapon, used by mythical beings such as; Cronus and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and most commonly the Grim Reaper or Death, Harry." Hermione looked at him concerned and continued "This stems, mainly from the Christian Biblical belief of death, as a harvester of souls." she begged him.

"Know it all!" Ron scoffed at his friend, Fred laughed at his brother comment and stated "I like it, gives him character, why couldn't we have creepy names mum?" he looked at his mother and then father pointedly. "You boys have enough '_character'_ as it is" she chuckled referring to her trouble making offspring.

"And..."Ginny piped up again, taking in an excited breath "Amber" she stated, cooing she handed the tightly wrapped, little girl to her uncle Fred, who held her unsure, holding her gently in his arms he thought of his own fiancée, Padma Patil, they hadn't talked about children yet, having only gotten engaged at the beginning of the year.

"Don't worry, little miss, I know what it's like to have a twin brother and if he is anything like your uncle Georgie then..." He smirked as if he would say something unpleasant, about his brother. "He will be your best friend and I'll make sure he looks after you" The room gave out collective sighs of warm fuzzies. Mrs. Weasley hugged her son, looking over his shoulder at her second granddaughter.

Meanwhile, Ron was looking over, Hermione's shoulder at his nephew longingly, knowing his partner didn't want children anytime soon. He felt his clock ticking just as any women would. He and Severus Snape had been together ever since NEWTS potions, Hermione had convinced him to continue the class. It started slowly, Professor Snape, started being less and less mean, toward the Gryffindor's.

The older man gave, Ron detention with himself, the time he and Neville Longbottom had set fire to the potions lab, while poor Neville had to go into the forest with Hagrid. Small things like that. He often wondered if the professor liking him or his skills at copying Hermione's work had helped him pass the class. Everyone was getting married and having children. When was It his turn?

"OK, I best be off, get back to my typewriter of a boyfriend, tell him the good news, make him dinner and so on." Lavender chuckled standing up and making her way to the door. The company echoed goodbyes and thank you's. "My pleasure, I'll be back to check on the twins progress in a week, ok Hun?" She told Harry, kissing him on the cheek. "Congrats Ginny" blowing her a kiss.

"Wait, I'll see you off" Hermione handed Ron his Nephew she followed Lavender, to the front door. "So will I see you at the, house-warming party tonight? You and Neville are welcome" Hermione asked the Midwife. "Sure, Hermione we'd loved to, I can't promise, Neville will make it, he's working pretty hard on his book right now, what time does it start? Lavender asked embracing Hermione on the doorstep.

"6pm, I'll owl you the new address" Letting go Lavender stepped off the threshold "Lovely, I'll see you then" Hermione witnessed Lavenders disapparition, hearing the small **'pop'** as her friend disappeared. Stepping back into the kitchen, she found Molly Weasley filling the kettle with hot water, grinning with happiness at the birth of her third and four grandchildren. It made Molly wonder, just how many of her children were going to have twins. "Oh Hermione, be a dear and bring the bickies though?" Grabbing the biscuit tin, Hermione made her way back into the room.

XXX

As guests began to arrive, at Hermione and Cho's new London Semi-Detached, Long tables where being pushed together, in the garden and large white tablecloths were being laid over them while warm food, flowed out of the kitchen to be place on the tables. Outside candles were being lit and small cribs being set out next to the table, for Ginny's newborn Twins. It was still warm; the sun had been shining all day, which was now setting creating an orange glow over the proceedings. Concealment charms were being placed around the outdoor areas to prevent noisy neighbours seeing anything they shouldn't.

The guests included; Hermione and Cho's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their children; Ron arriving alone, Severus never attend this kind of family gathering, if he could avoid it. Bill and daughter in-law Fleur, with seventeen month old son Albus and four year old silver-blonde cutie, Victoire, along with part-time nanny and aunty Gabrielle Delacour.

Percy, arrived alone as with his brother, Ron, the men they dated found these celebrations tiresome. Fred and George along with fiancées Padma and Parvati Patil, both couples engaged to be married in the near future. A currently single, Charlie Weasley arrived with good friend and fellow dragon enthusiast Hagrid, Charlie carried with him a stuffed dragon toy with its head poking out of a rather life like dragon egg shell for his new nephew and niece.

Ginny and Harry arrived, causing a stir in the assembled group, with the appearance of the twins, only a few hours old. A trail of Floo powder and ash was being walked though the small living area and down the hallway, as the guests arrived though the fireplace and made their way outside. Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore arrived with surprising dates of their own; Seeta Maree Light, Sirius' twenty-seven year old daughter, he conceived with one Mary Evelyn Bowen nee Light, his childhood sweetheart.

While the Headmaster arrived with his long lost, granddaughter, eighteen year old, Verra Regan Shreve. Lavender Brown arrived alone, with a small weird looking plant, as a house warming gift for the couple. "Neville couldn't make it, sorry" Hermione hugged her friend awkwardly over her huge belly and replied taking the plant supposing it represented Neville quite well. "Not a problem Lav, he is making headway then? How long has it been since he started his book?" Hermione smiled understandingly "Oh years! Sometimes I doubt he will finished it, he is so fussy about the facts about herbology, it will be a miracle if we see it on a shelf"

Once everyone was settled in at the tables, with drinks, plenty of food and plenty to discuss, Hermione let out a content sigh when her lover Cho Chang wrapped her arms around her. They watched people coo over the new babies and ask the new comers heaps of questions. Hermione whispered to the beautiful Asian "Just think soon it will be our turn" Cho grinned, turning the frizzy haired women around in her arms so they face each other with their child poking out between them. "Can't wait" Cho said. As Hermione kiss her, she remembered how the other young women hadn't been so eager in the beginning.

_Flashback – November 17th 2002_

Slowly kissing the inside of her lover's leg, Hermione moved into her crotch, humming deeply, running her tongue over the beautiful Asians enlarged clit. Cho started to rock, letting the brunette know she was close to her forth orgasm of the night. They had always had great sex, since they first hooked up at Harry twenty-first birthday party. "Ooohaarr..." Cho let out a loud moan, goosebumps running all over her body, back arching and body shaking slightly. Pleased Hermione moved her way up, resting her he on Cho's well formed breasts, she loved her breasts they were perfect, white and soft, they fit perfectly in her cupped hands, her hard pale nipples suck out begging to be sucked.

Hermione choose this moment to ask Cho something very important and life changing. "Hunny?" She purred "Hmm?" Cho hummed sleepily in response. "Hunny...I want to have a baby..." Hermione spoke quickly, closing her eyes and hoping for the best. Cho didn't say anything, making Hermione look up. Cho was staring at the ceiling; small rays of sunlight danced shining though the curtains of their room, in Cho's families, holiday home, in France.

"A _bairn_! Hunny, it would change _wir_ lives so much _an'_ _eh_ don't know if I'm ready for that..." Cho's Scottish accent stronger when she is tired and angry, took Hermione a moment. '_Bairn? Oh baby...sigh'_ Not the response she'd been hoping for. Cho sighed and pushed her off, rolling over she pulled the blankets over herself. "But I really want one hunny, I always have. If not now then when, Cho? I don't want to get old and have nobody to give my name to and I want it to be with you but..." Hermione spoke to Cho's back.

Cho sat up looking her partner of two years. "_Yer_ giving me an ultimatum? Give _ye_ a _bairn_ or _yer te gae_' leave me for some_ae' _who will?" Hermione rose up on her elbows to look at her. "Yer...I guess I am!" she declared. Cho jaw dropped and then angrily she jumped of the bed and stormed out the room yelling "I'm sleepin' in the spare room!" Forced to sleep on it, Hermione rolled over and tried to rest.

Hours later, Hermione woke, when her partner, climbed into the bed next to her, rubbing her back. Turning over she kissed her gratefully, pleased she had at least come back to bed. When they broke the kiss the raven haired women said. "Okay" Hermione looked at her confused. "Let's do it, let's _hae_ a baby!" A much calmer, Cho, explained herself.

Hermione squealed and roll over on top of the other women, hugging and kissing her roughly. "Really?" Hermione asked, surprised. "If not now then when?" Cho answered, the reply resulting in more kisses being rained down upon her. "I'll brew the potions as soon as we get back to London! Can we try right away?" Cho just nodded and braced herself for more kisses.

_Flashback end_

_A/N please review! And I know I introduced a lot of new people without explaining them, but they will get their own chapters this one is meant to be for Hermione and Cho. Blessed be J.K Rowling. Coming soon Part 2 Hermione/Cho. Not 100% sure how to write a Scottish accent, got a few slang words I found, with any luck it helps build the scene. The words Bairn meaning; Baby. Wir meaning; Our. An meaning; And. Eh meaning; I. Yer meaning; Your or You're. Ye meaning; You. Te gae meaning; To Go. Ae meaning; one. And Hae meaning; Have. Thanks let me know what you think? KD_


	3. Increasing Life Unhindered

_A/N: Warning! Childbirth._

September 14 2003

Increasing Life Unhindered

Hermione Granger felt the next two weeks would go fast, she had decided to have a home-birth with Lavender as her Mid-wife. She spent the time shopping with Mrs Ginny Potter; for baby clothes, she'd helped the mothers to set up nursery and the home birthing area in their new home. The due date rolled up, but then rolled on and Hermione was starting to get very sick of being pregnant. At a week after the due date, Miss Lavender Brown, let Hermione know, she would like to induce the labour and get things going. So at around lunchtime, the very uncomfortable pregnant lady and her partner were setting up in the nursery. The room was in the upstairs part of their new apartment, the walls had been painted pale pink, for the little girl, the ceiling painted with a dancing mural of; elves, unicorns and fairies.

Hermione lay down on the soft padding set up in the middle of the room, surrounding her, the items she had brought for her first child; a dark wood, crib for when she was a little older, a lace filled basinet for when she arrived, that magically rocked gently from side to side. Hermione took a last look around the room, knowing her little girl would be in here any moment, eyes resting on the comfortable rocking chair, before looking up, at the unicorns. "Cho? If you wouldn't mind, could you owl, whomever it is you wanted here" Lavender inquired, of the anxious women, her main objective to remove her before she preformed the induction.

Lavender waited, while Cho exited, brushing her white apron down over her blue cotton robes and pulling a small vile out of the pocket, she handed, Hermione the potion and placed her wand to her pubic bone, while she drank it. Hermione breathed deeply as liquid flowed onto the waterproof cloth they had placed underneath her bottom. Meanwhile, Cho was trying to coax their stubborn owl, Lireal; to carry the message. The large grey owl peaked at her, as she tied the note to her leg and told her where she should go. When she returned, Hermione was groaning with discomfort. Cho, quickly crossed the room, her bare feet stinking into the soft grey carpet and wiggled her way in behind her lover, to help her with the pain as best she could, brushing her thick brown hair away from her neck and rubbing her shoulders gently. This is where; she greeted the guests as they began to enter. Both their parents arrived shortly after the owl left, Hermione's muggle parents looking rather queasy from the Portkey they'd used along with Ginny. Hermione grimaced at her mother, closest she could make, to a smile, while in full labour.

Everyone settled in, not expecting this wouldn't take long, however an hour passed and then another while they waited. Ginny had started trying to teach, Mr. Paul Michael Granger, to play wizards chess. He wasn't a tall man, average height, maybe 5 foot, 9, In his late forty's, his dark brown hair was beginning to see flecks of grey and was thinning a little on the top. His kind face, clean shaved and slightly nervous in the wizarding world. He was starting, to get the hang of the game, after he got over the fact the pieces moved without his assistance. Hermione's mother, Mrs. Margret Jane Granger, preferred to be called Maggie, a straight backed kind of women, with thick brown hair, tamed into a tight bun at the back of her head. Two years younger than her husband and maybe 3 inches shorter than him, you could still tell, she was the pants in the relationship. Her stern brown eyes, looking down at the book in her hands, behind small oval reading glasses, she sat reading a copy of _'Your Magical Garden' For Muggles _(Dummies).

Cho's father snoozed in the nursing chair, his jet black straight hair, dipped down over, his slack face, strong Asian features usually making him look stern, but he looked slightly less intimidating while he slept. Like Hermione's parents neither of Cho's parents, were very tall either, shorter than the Grangers; Zi Lang Chang was maybe 5 foot 2 at best and her mother maybe 5 foot, had equally beautiful straight black, Asian hair. Mo Li Chang; had kinder face then her husband, neat conservative fashion sense and looked great for a woman, in her late forties. She had disappeared downstairs. Lavender frown as she checked Hermione progress, still no further along than an hour before, she began considering magically intervening. As she was about to voice this, Hermione yelled more loudly, as her child kicked her, hard in the ribs, clearly in distress. Hermione's panicked eyes, causing everyone to jump into action. The midwife ordered all but Cho, from the room; regrettably this was going to have to be an emergency c-section.

Everyone else piled downstairs to wait nervously unaware of what was happening. If there were no more complications it would all be over soon. Twenty minutes passed and finally Cho, surfaced, with a bundle in her arms. Oooing and Awwwing the group in the living area crowded around her. Maggie exploded with tears as she looked upon her first granddaughter's full head of soft black hair, bright ivory eyes and mixed Asian-European features. "She's huge! How heavy?" Ginny inquired not taking her eyes from the infant. "Ten poun', Two!" Cho exclaimed. "Oh poor Hermione...Can I hold her?" Ginny begged "What _hae ye_ named her, Cho?" Mr. Chang curtly asked his daughter, his mixed Chinese, Scottish accent sometimes hard to understand. "Zaidee Eve, Papa..." she replied grinning at her family and little creation. "Hello Zaidee, you know, your cousins only weigh what you do now?" She chuckled referring to her own newborn twins.

Back in the room, Lavender had healed the new mother wounds and tidied up, before the others could come visit her. Hermione was resting , sleepily in the nursing chair with a tube of vitamin E rubbing it into her scar, already white and fading magically healed, but still rather sore. "Congratulations hunny!" Hermione's mother gushed as she hugged her daughter gently, then inspected her scar, more closely. "Amazing..." she whispered. There had been a complication. But Lavender felt it wouldn't be a good idea to inform her friend of the problem. It wasn't life threatening, but would most likely induce post-natal depression and cause more harm to the family, then if she didn't tell them. Zaidee's exit had been blocked, by her undeveloped twin, a rare side effect of the potion. The second baby's cord had wrapped itself around both the infant's necks, more tightly around the second child, killing her early in the pregnancy. Hermione hadn't even known she was pregnant with twins. Lavender sighed inwardly, her heart breaking.

_A/N: Please Review, please tell me what you think of the Chang and Grangers? I wanted Zaidee have the last name Granger-Chang but it messed with the meaning of her name. Zaidee means; Increasing, Eve means; Life and Chang means; unhindered. Increasing Life Unhindered. But Granger means Farmer, didn't really work in there. Also I'm aware that Cho Chang is a Cantonese name and her parent's names aren't but it's very hard to find cool Cantonese names. Zi Lang and Mo Li were popular names in the 1950's when her parents were born. Zi Lang means 'Son of the Dragon' and Mo Li means 'Jasmine'. Thanks KD._


	4. Verra Dumbledore

_/N: Lemon! Long Live Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore and Geogre Wealsey's Ear. Blessed Be J.K Rowling!_

August 31 2003

Verra Dumbledore

"Long time no see..."Sirius Black smirked as he approached a beautiful young women, sitting by herself on a bench, at the far end of the garden, having finally broken away from the group full of questions for her and her grandfather. Sitting down next to her. "It has only been a week since you meet me, hardly a long time" purred Miss Verra Shreve. She was one of the most gorgeous women, he had ever met. Medium height, with dark brown hair, like dark chocolate, thigh length, it simmered in the dimming light, a fringe cut cross her forehead just above her eyes, framing her face, enhancing dark brown of her eyes and paleness of her white skin.

And her body! Sirius could feel his pants stirring every time he looked at her. Then he would look over at, Albus Dumbledore and it would put a stop to the problem for a while. "Sooo, Dumbledore's granddaughter aye? I didn't even know he had a daughter? Or Son?" He inquired looking back to the young woman. Verra sighed, she had explained so many times tonight. "A son, granddad didn't know he had one. My grandmother, Grace; died in childbirth and my father was adopted out, she told no one who, the father of her son was" She sighed again, causing goosebumps to rise over his skin and continued. "When my father passed away, I found a letter in his, belongings, from his mother, explaining who his real father was, unopened. I went searching for my family."

"I'm sorry. You had to relive this memory so many times tonight..."he apologised bashfully, avoiding her pained face. Looking out over the guests, he saw some of the men in the group, standing together with their drinks in hand, no doubt, ordered to keep out of the way, while the tables were loaded up. Arthur Weasley, Zi Lang Chang, Albus Dumbledore, Paul Granger, Charlie Weasley and Hagrid spoke animatedly together. "On the subject, I didn't know I had a daughter..."He trailed off spotting the women in question approach the group of men. He watched her and Charlie's eyes meet, narrowing his own, at the couple, protective over his daughter already.

"Her mother, Mary, she disappeared after we slept together, her parents must have taken her away when she got pregnant, she told me they wouldn't allow her tell me I was to be father" He seethed watching his daughter flirt. She was a rebel that was for sure, like himself, but her choice in clothes he didn't approve of, but had little control over, because while she was still his daughter, she was no longer a child. An all female body slipped into the darkest outfit she could find.

She wore a mid-thigh length, satin dress with a black and grey dancing pattern, showing way more of her long legs then Sirius would have liked on his only daughter. Matching black Go-go boots and short leather vest completed the outfit. She wore her hair, shoulder length, naturally black like his own, with a fringe similar he noted, to Verra's cut across the forehead above the eyes. _'Must be the current style' _he thought to himself.

Although she wore skin coloured make up and only gloss making her pink lips shine, it was the ink printed on her upper arm, exposed, that made her look more like a biker, then Sirius cared for in mixed company. Charlie was comparing his own tattoos; to the dark purple and blue flowers with black thorns surrounding them that decorated her pale skin. Sirius watched Charlie check if his mother was looking, before take the opportunity to flash his well sculpted stomach and chest before turning around to show her his detailed tattoo of a Norwegian Ridgeback, covering his tan back.

"Yes it's quite a shock isn't it? Verra asked shaking him from his thoughts, as she touched his thigh a little higher then was considered polite. Sirius choked, she was flirting with him. "I think dinner is ready..."she whispered somehow making the simple sentence sexual with her purr, sliding her hand over the bulge in his black dress pants, as she stood and walked away with a seductive sway of her hips, her jade coloured wrap-around, skirt moved around her, so that you got glimpses of the garters and hose she wore underneath. Her satin short-sleeve blouse, had small satin covered buttons up the front, the first few were unbuttoned, exposing ample cleavage.

Pulling his robes closed to cover himself, he followed her, taking a seat next to her at the long table. Sirius gasped slightly, in his seat as Verra replaced her hand in his lap. He became uncomfortably aware that Verra had not removed her hand by the time, Albus Dumbledore sat down across the table from the pair and to his horror; she seem to be moving her hand higher still.

He looked at her pointed '_what are you doing!' _She gave him a quirky smile and turned starting to make conversation with other guests, as they sat and began filling their plates with the wonderful food. With her left hand, she filled her own plate and with her right hand... **Squeak. **

George Weasley nudged him knowingly and grinned, before turning back to his meal. Sirius turned pink, causing Albus, to notice him from across the table. "Are you alright Sirius?" Swallowing hard he replied. "Er...yup, I'm fine Albus" He grimaced and reached for the potatoes, to try and think of anything but the hand working skillfully to remove his penis from his pants.

Minutes past, Sirius was concentrating on his food, while her hand, held him firmly and rubbing steadily, just as he thought he wouldn't be unable to hide his orgasm, it overtook him. Gripping the table he groaned, as quietly as he could, nose in his dinner, shooting his load onto the underside of the table, he faked a cough, looking around in fear, nobody seemed have noticed. Only George snickered next to him. "Pervert!" he whispered to the redhead.

He breathed a sigh of relief and punched the freckled man then the arm, then eyed the eighteen year old, she had a tiny smirk on her lips, but she hadn't looked at him the whole time and had kept up polite conversation with everyone as if nothing was going on. He liked this girl. It seemed to him, that it wasn't the first time she had jerked a guy off under the table, later that night he knew he would return the favour.

1 Sept 2003 (midnight)

"Seeta..." Sirius coughed to get his daughter's attention away from, Charlie Weasley for a moment. "I'm ready to leave..."he told her. "Dad, are you drunk?" she inquired. Still not used to being called that, he just blinked at her, so she continued. "I'm gonna ask, If I can stay in the spare room is that ok?"Seeta eyed him awkwardly, as her father eyeballed the red haired man, with burn marks on his hands and forearms and his stylishly cut robes.

Deciding not to waste anymore, precious moments with Verra he didn't fight it. Giving Charlie one last _'I kill you if you touch my daughter looks'_ he nodded and kissed his daughter on the check, then quickly found the hosts, to say goodbye. "Thank you Hermione, your new home is lovely" He told the heavily pregnant women, before kissing her goodbye and nipping down the side of the house where, Verra waited in the shadows for him.

Grabbing her, he began kissing every part of her he could get his lips on. It felt just like Hogwarts. Her hands were running roughly though his hair, kissing him lustfully as he lifted her up, running his hands over the silky hose and following her garters up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling at the buttons of her blouse he exposed the matching black lace bra to her knickers and sidelong apparated. Appearing on the front step of his Lewisham apartment, leaning her butt against the hard-wood door, he continued undressing the young women.

Holding her closer, he stopped for a moment, to unlock the door and carry her inside. His apartment was one of three in the same brick building, with his front door facing the white picket fence and quiet street. The windows, of his small but tidy living area were set in the middle of the building, covered with plush grey curtains. Letting her down in the door way, she looked around the room.

Two grey square box sofas, sat nicely around the dark wood coffee table. _'Very nice!' _She thought to herself, it made her take a second look at the shaggy man she had come home with. While she admired his stone fireplace, he disappeared into a joining room, pale yellow lino, in the doorway, told her it was the kitchen. Verra heard the door to the fringe open and then close, while she watched a photo of Harry as an infant in his mother's arms, on the mantel.

Sirius returned with a couple of beers, held lazily in his hands, a wicked grin on his face. "Drink?" He approached her, offering her one of the cold bottles, she took it, cracking the lid and taking a sip, as she followed his lend, back into the hall. Passing an open door on the right she noticed was a bathroom, seeing a white room, with a large bath tub and marble basin.

The tall man walked through the door at the end of the hall, flicking on the lights and turning around to face her, as if he were saying _'Ta Dah!' _His room was simple, his bed nicely made. Verra admired the grey covers as, Sirius sat at the end, watching her impression of his space. His matching grey pillows sat on top of white sheets. Taking another swig from her bottle, she approached the box framed bed, noticing bedside tables, black wood, matching the base of the bed, before looking down at the man in front of her, twenty years her senior.

This man was a mystery; she was looking forward to _uncovering. _Finishing off the beer, she tossed it into the waste paper basket next to his empty desk beside the door. Turning back, she pulled on the collar of his robes. Taking the hint; Sirius took a big drink from his own bottle and placed it on one of the bedside tables, before removing his clothes for her.

Naked, in all his glory, he took his drink and sat back down at the end of the bed, watching Verra slowly removing her own clothes, she knew he was enjoying it, hard to miss his member standing to attention. Removing all but her garters, hose and lace panties, she pushed his legs further apart and stepped in between them, his face at the perfect height to plant kisses on her flat stomach, running his hands over her silky hose clad thighs.

Dipping her head down, she caught his earlobe in her teeth and nibble, sending goosebumps over his chest and back, before dropping to her knees to kiss her way down his chest, pushing him back on the bed until he was lying down, his feet flat on the ground and erection standing straight up, his empty bottle hitting the thick carpet with a light '**Thud'**.

Verra moaned lightly as her nipples brush his slightly hairy legs, when she lend forward to wrap her hand tightly around the base of his penis, with one hand; while cupping his balls with the other, he echoed his pleasure, at her touch. Then arching his back, he cried out when, her nose touched his pubic hair, his cock deep in her throat, within minutes he was exploding into mouth shaking and swearing _like a sailor_.

Twice now, this sexy minx, had made him cum and he had still not returned the favour, quickly he pulled her up off the floor and turned around in a fluid movement, the result; Verra on her back, head on the pillows, Sirius plunging his face into her sex.

_A/N: Please Review! Thanks!_


	5. Severe Rule

_A/N: Long Live Severus Snape! Blessed Be J.K Rowling._

September 26 2003

"Ron?" Hermione Granger shook the red haired man's shoulder a bit. He had passed out in a comfortable chair in her living room, the night before. "Ron! Wake. Up!" she demanded, shaking him a little harder this time. "Hmmm...What?" He started awake, trying to work out where he was for a moment, then feeling his head, ache he remember he had drunk himself into a stupor, while visiting Hermione's newborn daughter.

Why? Was Severus so unreasonable, he thought for a minute; _of course!_ It was Snape, after all. He wasn't going to change his nature, for him, that much. He might not be evil, but he was still arrogant, proud and sarcastic as he ever was back a school. Thinking about him with a mixture of love and hate, it was an odd feeling.

"Hey" He winced at the sound of his own voice. "Come have some lunch, sleepy head" He winced again and she chucked "...and some hangover tonic?" nodding he held the bridge of his nose. After lunch; feeling much better Ron sat in the same arm chair he had passed out in and held, Zaidee in his arms, staring down at her wishfully. "You really want one don't you?" His friend asked. "You have no idea!" He exclaimed looking up with earnest.

"You have asked Severus?" Cho asked frowning, at the thought, the relationship still confused her. Zaidee looked up at him helpless. He felt her love and happiness, all she need right now was to be warm and safe, feed and bathed, so simple. _'Life gets so much more complicated little one' _He thought at the child. She just watched him interested. "Of course..." He sighed.

_Flashback – September1st 2003_

"Babe?" Ron asked smiling at his partner, across the breakfast table. "Mmmm?" He replied without looking up from the paper. Ron grinned at him, but didn't say anything else, watching Severus, his hair shining in the sun, coming from the window and listening to the birds outside, in the small garden, down below them, he waited until Severus peaked one eye over his paper.

"NO!" The older man told him, even before he had asked the question, he knew the look on, his partners face, he had asked so many times before. "But why not!" Ron raised his voice and then pouted at him. "I need this! I'm going to die of cluckly-ness!, all these babies! My baby sister has had a babies and I haven't..." He sighed, standing.

Making his way around the small round table, he ran his hands down, his lover black clad chest and over his lap, stirring his dormant trouser snake. "Hmmmm" Severus moaned, feeling kisses land around his collar. "Hay! Stop trying to seduce me! The answer is still no!" Severus warned him, shrugging the young man off his shoulder and returned to his paper.

_Flashback end._

XXX

Ron wandered through Hogsmeade alone, where he and Severus were now living. In a small flat, just big enough for the two of them, at this rate they wouldn't need to move ever. Ron found himself standing in front of the potion supplies store, before he realised, day dreaming. Looking up he watched nets curtains float in and out of his kitchen window, in a light breeze. Their flat looked out over the small town, above the shop, much to Severus delight, it's the main reason he had chosen it.

Looking back in the window of the shop, his heart broke a little more when he spied the bottles of clear liquid labelled _'Iron Womb' _Not Hermione's first choose in name for her potion, but it was up to the small shop, she had sold, the potions to in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron noticed the shop attendant look at him funny, before dark arms wrapped around him, making him _jump!_

"Good your home...I've missed you, in my bed" The taller man whispered. "Get off" Ron grumbled wiggling out of his grip, making his way for the stairs that lend up to the flat. "What...Babe?" his lover winged behind him. Severus heard him, before he saw the man, in the kitchen, making tea, but slamming cupboards and crash- banging dirty dishes in the sink.

"What's wrong..." Severus droned "Do you love me?" Ron snapped teabags flying. "I...um..." the older man managed, shocked by the red heads anger. "DO-YOU-LOVE-ME?" Ron spelled out angrily when Severus didn't reply quickly enough. "Yes of course" he stated, started to get angry himself, at this apparently unprovoked attack.

"Then, why can't we have a baby!" Ron demanded. The older man merely rolled his eyes '_Not this subject again...' _The red head, _Lost it! _More angry then he had ever been, he screamed and threw the teacup, he was holding, at his lover, missing him by inches. The china, smashed into the fireplace, he turned and looked around for more throw at him.

Tears running down his freckled face, he blindly threw cups and dirty dishes, once he'd run out he spotted the knife box, on the sill and went for it, with fuzzy tear filled eyes. Severus came up from; ducking a frying pan, to see his lover's intention. Quickly he ran forward, grabbing him, around the middle, he pulled him to the ground.

Ron screamed and yelled, while his lover held him in a bear hug from behind. "Get OFF me!" Kicking and punching, anything he could reach to try and get away. All Severus, could do was hold him and wait, slowly he tired and stopped thrashing, laying his head down on the brown lino, sobbing, trying to catch his breath, he groaned, when his lover pulled him up, cradling him in his arms, like a child after an adult size tantrum.

Struggling to his feet, he carried the smaller man, into the small bedroom, placing him on the bed; he pulled the covers over him and sat stroking his fiery hair. He watched the exhausted man's eyes flutter, he drifted off to sleep. Severus sighed. '_This means so, much to him...maybe' _Kissing his lover's hair, he smiled when, he started snoring lightly; sure he was asleep, slipped out of the room.

"Hunny..." Severus stirred the young man from his sleep a short while later. "Hmmm..." Ron muttered rolling over to look at him; he held a slightly chipped tea cup, complete with not matching saucer. "Here drink this" he told him and waited for him to sit up, handing him the drink. Ron took a sip and raised an eyebrow at his lover, "You busted the jug, it's just tap water" He told him, while he climbed into the bed next to him. It was late afternoon and the watery autumn sun was giving up for the day.

Ron sipped at the lukewarm drink and turned to the older man. "I'm sorry..." He told him in earnest. "I understand..." Severus replied quietly, resting his head on his crumbled robes. "I didn't mean to upset you...I love you...Okay?" He told him talking into his shoulder. Ron finished the last mouthful of his tea before setting it down. Turning to kiss him, he sighed "Thank you".

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I'm losing the will to keep writing this story! Needs feedback! Feeling lonely. KD_


	6. Steam

_A/N: WARNING SLASH LEMON! Long Live; Fred Weasley and Severus Snape!_

September 27th 2003

'**Bang Bang Bang Bang' **Severus Snape woke with a start. **'Bang Bang Bang' **Looking around he found, he was alone in his bed, morning light shone through the thin drapes. '_Morning? Where is Ron? What is that banging?' _He's mind working overtime, he tumbled out of bed, by the time he found a towel, to wrap around his naked form, the banging had stopped and he heard muffled male voices.

Opening the bedroom door he spotted the cause of the banging, Fred Weasley stood in the door way to the small, second story apartment, looking tired. Severus watched his lover, invite his brother inside. Ron Weasley, stepped back, his bare pale chest exposed, his white bathrobe, hanging open at the top, only the tie around his waist stopped the rest, showing.

"Fred, is everything ok?" He asked, picking up a few broken, cups and plates from the kitchen floor. "I just had to get out...Pad's cousin passed away...what happen to your kitchen? You got gnomes? I'm so tired." He spilled out, verbal diarrhea, collapsing, in a dining chair at their small table. "Never mind that...how's Padma?" Ron blushed, righting the toaster and peeling a slice of tomato off the outside of the fridge.

Fred raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it. "Upset of course...she wouldn't let me in the bedroom; I slept in my study, all night." Sighing, he rubbed his neck, looking at the couch wistfully, then looked around the small flat, kitchen, dining and lounge all in the first room, a door lending to the bathroom, a linen cupboard door and the door to the bedroom..."Ahh...Snape!" Fred jumped, when he noticed the face staring out at them both.

Severus rolled his eyes, stepping out of the room. Fred would never get used to his old potions, professor, causally walking, from his brother's bedroom in a towel. "Morning Fred..." Severus smirked at the tall red head, crossing the room; he picked up a serving dish, from the living room floor and carried it into the kitchen.

"Professor" Fred nodded uncomfortably, at the older man. "Call me, Severus please" He smiled wider at the young man. "I'm sorry, Sir, I..." Blushing he looked down. Serious now when he spoke "I'm sorry for your loss, you look tired, would you like to sleep, on the pull-out?" the older man, inquired, indicating the forest green couch. "Of course, Fred, stay. I'll find you some bedding" Ron agreed disappearing into the bedroom.

Severus alone knew, why he offered to let the tired man rest here, the truth was he kinda fancied, his lover's older twin brothers. Severus shivered with anticipation, drawing out the fold-out bed. He sighed, trying not to stare as Fred removed his crumbled robes and neat white tee-shirt. His lean muscles, under his pale hairless skin, rippled as he stretched, then unbuckled his belt.

Ron returned, with a pile of fresh sheets and blankets. Severus stepped back from the bed and as subtlety as he could, admired Fred, removing his black cotton trousers. He followed the line of his strong muscular legs, over his tight backside in silky red and gold boxes with his eyes_. 'Gryffindor'_ he thought to himself, shaking his head, smirking.

Severus gasped at the view before him when, the older of the brothers lent down, his round arse in the air to help Ron pull up the last blanket. _'Shit...um' _Severus stared, deer in the headlight, at the red haired brothers, inspecting him speciously, as if they could hear his thoughts. **'Squeak' **"I'll be in the shower" He told the younger of the two pointedly, before dashing across the room, disappearing into the bathroom. "Odd..." Fred commented climbing into the cool sheets and sighing as he lay back.

XXX

Ron squinted to see anything in the steamy bathroom, making out his lovers towel crumpled, on the floor in front of the shower doors. Sliding the glass door across, steam; streamed from opening, when it cleared he saw his lover sitting in the bottom, hot water pouring down over his shoulder length black hair.

Dropping his robe, he slipped into the cubical, with the dark man, letting the warm water wash over his hair and shoulders, warming his back and running down his slender legs. Before the water touched his ankles, he smiled when he felt; his lover's hands moving up through the water, running over his body, resting them on his hips.

Severus hard member touched his shin, making him shiver; he gasped, and grabbed his lovers raven hair, as his face was buried in his crotch. His sausage, disappeared into the older man's warm mouth and grew harder. Once he was hard as a rock, Severus began working his way up planting kisses up over his stomach, chest, kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear.

Moaning; none to quietly, he let himself be spun around, so his face pressed against the shower wall, it was cold compared to the hot water running over the couple. He breathed in deeply and relaxed, when his lover, began rubbing the pomegranate, smelling body wash over his back and buttocks, then around over his chest, he cuddled around him, pressing himself against his bare bottom.

Lightheaded with lust and heat, he eagerly pushed back onto his lovers harden member. Both men, grunting, when the tip of his penis touched his tender entrance, pushing harder, Ron moaned louder, breathing in deeply at the _string_ and arching his back, to welcoming him inside. Severus had to place a hand over, his young lover's mouth, when he began to move in and out slowly, capturing his moans, acutely aware, of their guest in the living room.

With one of his hands covering his lover's mouth; he used the other to reach around, stroking him lovingly, while quickening his pace with his hips. Planting kisses on his freckled neck and shoulders he gave himself over to the pleasure, riding him in earnest, struggling to contain his own noise, burying his face in his lover's short red locks.

Severus placed an affectionate bite on his shoulder and his hand tightening, over his mouth, as Ron cried out and grunted with orgasm over the shower wall, to be washed away. Pleased with his lovers release, he quicken his pace still more and held his lips tightly pressed to his lovers relaxed back, to muffle his own moan of pleasure, _'Oh God...'_ shaking happily, with the aftershocks of his own orgasm and holding Ron into his chest, the two men breathed deeply, catching their breath.

_A/N: Please Review; let me know what you think? KD_


	7. Peace Lotus

_A/N: Long Live Fred Weasley! Blessed Be J.K Rowling._

September 27th 2003

"WHERE have you been? Sharing around problems with everyone?" Padma Patil yelled at her fiancée, when he walked in their front door. Fred Weasley stared, deer in the headlights_, 'what did I do!'_ Padma's sister and mother sat the small kitchen table, important looking papers covered it. Ms. Myra Patil and Parvati looked at uncomfortably, over at the couple.

"Getting some sleep actually! I went to Ron's and yes I told him! I was tired 'cause you wouldn't let me in the bedroom; I had to sleep at my desk!" He retorted getting annoying at her accusing looks; he bolted up the stairs of three bedroom' home, two at a time, before she could say anything else.

"I think, we better be on our way" Ms. Patil told her daughter, lifting her other daughter from her chair, by her shoulder and leading her towards the front door. Myra Patil wasn't a tall woman, maybe 5'4 at best, short by many standards. Her dark hair, hang in a long braid down her back, tied at the bottom with a bright yellow band.

Her copper skin matched that of her twin daughters, if not a tiny bit darker, her late husband being the white British boy he was, meant the twins were only slightly paler, but still got the stunning good looks from their mothers pure Indian beauty. Goddess's the lot of them. Myra was slightly more rounded around the middle and had a wise and strong willed face. An '_I'll love you like a son, but if you hurt my daughter, Ill string you up by the balls' _kind of mask.

"Okay, Thanks mum, _gah' _sometimes he just drives me nuts!" she told her family, quickly hugging them goodbye, before marching up the stairs, ready to blow a gasket. Finding him in his study, he turned around him his oak wood desk and faced her, head held high. **'Slap!'** "How dare you! In front of my family during this time!" she fumed. He didn't reply, bracing himself **'Slap!'**

Fred, would never allow himself to get angry enough to hit her back, but you couldn't tell which side of his face, the fiery woman had just slapped twice, because he was red, all over with anger, at the attack. Reaching out he grabbed her arms, before she could hit him again, tears pooling in her coffee, _with one cream_, coloured eyes.

She watched him glance over at the soft chairs facing each other, next to his bookshelves, full of weird and wonderful things in jars for his experiments for his joke shop; he shared with his own twin brother. Padma followed his eyes and let him lead her over, to sit, facing each other knees touching. "This is what we brought them for..."He whispered "_That_ couple's counsellor was a 'quack'..."she frowned looking at him. "Let's just try it, we could use it."

"Fine..." Padma sighed, taking Fred's hands, when he offered them to her. The pair took a deep breath and yelled, at the top of their lungs. "Aghhhhhh!" Fred yelled "Arggggh Fuck You!" Padma yelled at the same time, releasing the tension, taking three deep breaths from the diaphragm, they closed their eyes and prepared to do the bonding exercise the counsellor had taught them, Myra had insisted they needed to see once they became engaged.

Reaching out, Fred gently touched his lover's hair, travelling down. "I can feel your soft hair like silk and I feel left out from your pain and I don't know how to help you" he finished breathing out. Padma reached out to return the action "I'm feeling your strong jaw and soft lips and I need you to understand, I'm really confused right now" she sighed letting Fred take his turn. "I feel the graceful fall of your neck and collar bone and I'm sorry, I was rude in front of Parvati and Myra" He told her calmly.

"I feel your manly Adam's apple and muscular shoulders and I am sorry I hit you" She replied smiling, feeling, Fred's shoulder shake with laughter at her Adam's apple comment. "I'm feeling your round full breasts and hard nipples and I was tired from sleeping in here, last night, I didn't mean to not be here when you needed me" He chuckled touching her breasts eagerly.

"I am feeling your strong arms and I'm sorry I locked you out the bedroom and I need to tell you something very important." She opened her eyes looking at him intently, hoping to remember this peaceful face as she let this bomb drop. Once he opened his eyes looking at her with concern on his face, she readied herself and told him. "Well, Mother and Pavy were over, because we were going through Amabel's _will_, we found out something exciting and kinda life changing..." Pause for dramatic effect.

"Because Amabel was widowed last year, she declared me, sole caregiver for her two children..." She explained quickly. She watched his reaction as if in slow motion as it sunk in. At first he sort of grinned oddly, as if it was all a sick joke, then it dawned on him, his eyes snapped wide open and he stood up suddenly.

"Oh My! This is big. So...um...how...when...when do we? Whoa..." he asked her in a jumble of words pacing the room. "Tomorrow at the funr..." Padma started to answer "How old are they?" He cut in, sitting down again, feeling dizzy. "Sage is eight and Alethea is newborn, two days old...post natal depression and the loss of her husband..." Padma trailed of watching him digest the information.

"Tomorrow! Whoa that is soon" He stared at her, getting to that part, of what he was told a moment ago, his brain working too slowly. "Yup I'm afraid so and hunny brace yourself there is more..." she pause allowing him to ready himself. _'What could be bigger then, adopting two little girls, who just lost their mother and their father recently?' _He thought to himself. "I'm pregnant..." she told him pointedly.

This was all too much info to process; Padma saw a glint of happiness in his eyes, before he slumped in his chair. "Oh Fred!" quickly Padma jumped up running for the bathroom and returning with a wet hand towel. Fred stirred, coming around slowly, when she dabbed the wet towel on his forehead, he looked at her blearily.

Fred tried to say something, but as he opened his mouth his fiancée, dropped the towel and looked at him a little green around the gills "Morning sickness!" then was gone, running from the room with her hand over her mouth. Fred only saw blackness as he realised the truth of it, it was all too hard to handle.

_A/N: Please Review! Thanks. KD_


	8. The Funeral

_A/N: Long Live Fred Weasley, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore! Blessed be J.K Rowling! R.I.P Amabel Patil. Funeral Poem by Canon Henry Scott Holland (1847-1918)_

September 28th 2003

"Come on...or we are gonna miss the whole damn thing!" Fred Weasley yelled up the stairs from his home in Ottery St. Catchpole, the couple; like, his younger sister, Ginny, he had chosen to live close to their childhood home. "I'm coming! It's not my fault!" Padma Patil, joined him in the kitchen, dressed in black, wiping her mouth with a tissue, after her third bout of morning sickness.

By the time they arrived at the graveyard church, the speeches had already began, they quietly slipped in back, taking a seat in one of the wooden pews. Albus Dumbledore stood at the front of the small church. _"Amabel was a fine student, Ravenclaw ...I believe..." _He was saying. Padma turned to her fiancée and whispered "I don't think I have anything left in my stomach" she groaned, leaning her head on his navy dress robes. _"A good mother, I'm sure her she would have like to see her daughters..." _he continued in the background as the couple whispered "I know hunny, we'll get you a nausea potion, when we get back...shhh" He warned her patting his hand gentle.

"_...loss, I'm sure she will be greatly missed. Thank you."_ Dumbledore finished, he took his seat. Padma looked around the gathered company. Harry and Ginny Potter sat two pews in front of them, with Molly and Arthur Weasley, each holding a grandchild in their arms. Everyone, kind of blended into a mass of black robed bodies; she spotted Hermione sitting with Parvati, tears streamed down almost everyone's faces. Padma wondered for a moment where, her sister's fiancée, George Weasley was, before she was distracted from them, when her mother stepped up to say her part, leaving her sister, Amabel's mother, Naldeen, crying uncontrolled in the pew.

_Death is nothing at all  
I have only slipped away into the next room  
I am I, and you are you.  
Whatever we were to each other  
That we still are. _

_Call me by my old familiar name  
Speak to me in the easy way which you always used  
Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow.  
Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes  
We enjoyed together. _

_Play, smile, think of me, pray for me,  
Let my name be ever the household word that  
It always was._

_Let it be spoken without effort,  
Without the trace of a shadow on it.  
Life means all that it ever meant  
It is the same as it ever was  
There is absolutely unbroken continuity._

_Why should I be out of mind because I am  
Out of sight? I am but waiting for you  
For an interval  
Somewhere very near  
Just around the corner. _

_All is well._

XXX

The wake' was being held at Myra's two bedroom home, closest to the church. When they arrived, Padma, surveyed her childhood home, with its navy blue tiled roof, red brick walls and white window shutters. The small cottage garden remand the same, as when she and her cousin had once play together, among the forget-me-nots and marigolds as little girls.

Fred tapped her elbow, drawing her attention to the young women, approaching them, with two young children. "Kelly...Thank you for bringing the children..." Padma greeted the woman, hugging her oldest niece and peaking on the newborn in the women's arms. She turned back to her fiancée. "Fred this is Kelly, the children's Nanny and Sage..." she introduced him, to the surly looking eight year old "...and this little one is... Alethea" she smiled; bitter sweet, looking over the infant again.

Sage Klara Sinlah stared sternly at the red head man. Her frame was small for an eight year old, her long hair, raven black, with little white beads woven into the soft braid, hung over her shoulder. Her face angelic, bronzed with natural, Indian influence. But her opal eyes, looked haunted, like she had seen far too much death, for someone so young. Her pained stare made Fred look away, noticing the small buddle wrapped tightly against the autumn chill, very dark black locks peaked out under her light pink hat.

Alethea Gaiya Sinlah's tiny, copper tanned, face, crunched up in her sleep, nestling into her Nanny's breast. She was so unassuming; she had no idea, what was going on, unlike her poor sister. Kelly Nina Hagos, twenty four year old, bright eyed beauty. "How _ye _doin'?" She asked in greeting, with a thick Scottish accent. Her shoulder length, hair straight and blonde, shone, even in the weak sun behind clouds.

Fred's breath caught as he looked her over. "Maybe..." he started babbling "...maybe you could stay, with the children?" he blushed "That is to say, they need something...someone familiar, until they settle in, of course, if you didn't want to...to...ah...be our nanny?" sighing he, tired not to openly stare, at her; at her lean, shapely legs and round hips in a knee length, royal blue, pleat skirt and at her ample breasts straining against her Oxford vest, over a lemon yellow blouse.

Padma elbowed him in the ribs, looking at him sternly, for not even talking the time to ask her if it was ok, to hire a woman, she hardly knew, but she couldn't really argue with the logic. "_Aye_, I'd like that. Was wonderin' _whit eh _was goin' _dae..." _The blonde replied. Fred just raised an eyebrow and then looked at his fiancée confused, then back to the Nanny. "That was a yes then?" he asked to clarify.

"_Aye_" she nodded eagerly. And the couple sighed with relief. The thought of raising at least three children by themselves, in little under five months, was daunting. Padma, thought very seriously about the fact that they had a high chance of having twins. Their world was about to get rather complicated very soon, another set of hands would be rather helpful.

XXX

The inside of Myra Patil's home was warm and comfortable, if not a wee bit cramped with, so many mourning guests. The walls were covered with white wall paper printed with little flowers, lilacs or something the like, many family photos and a set of flying ducks covered some of the small purple flowers. The sitting room, was complete with red brick fireplace, a crackling fire, warmed the room, leaving an orange glow. A large tabby cat lay, warming his belly, on the fluffy white rug.

Plush, light brown sofa's and a couple of one seaters made the room, inviting. Among the sofa's today sat eight or so dark wooden dining chairs, for the extra company. Side tables of the same dark vanished wood as the dining chairs were placed evenly around the room, plates of nibbles covered them. "Coffee? Tea?" Myra asked in her best host voice to the quietly chatting room.

Echoed orders for hot beverages, filled the room, and instantly the spare trays filled with coffee cups and dainty tea cups, steam rose from the many hot liquids and as the room filled with the smell of freshly roasted coffee. Padma felt the crackers with cheese and handful of nuts, she had dared eat, start to disagree with her morning sickness and the smell of coffee in the in-closed room.

Bolting for the bathroom, she bumped shoulders with her sister making her own desperate dash for the washroom. The twin sisters arrived at the bathroom doorway, to hear the sound of reaching and gagging, already drifting out. The bleach white, toilet and bath were already occupied. Parvati made it to the sink just in time, leaving only the shower free, for Padma. She stumbled over to the square stall and reached violently over the light blue tiles.

The smell was awful, their hostess stood in shock, holding her nose, as she watched at the mess her two daughters, were making. Not to mention the other two guests losing the contents of their stomach all over her bathroom. "Ron? Why?" Padma managed to ask the red head man, rinsing his mouth in the sink and looking bashfully at the mess. "And Professor? Is there a bug going around?" she inquired of the tall man with his head, resting on his, black clad arm, on the brim of the toilet bowl.

"Pavi? Are you sick... " she paused thinking "...or pregnant!" Padma turned on her sister. "I...um...I" she stammered looking queasy again. "Oh my! Parvati! Must you do everything at the same time as your sister!" she chaste her daughter, while smiling with happiness at the prospect of more grandchildren. Padma noticed the men in the room staring at each other. "Are you?" both suddenly said in tandem. Padma watched her mother's face change, her eyes went wide and her hand covered her mouth hanging wide open.

"Wait your both pregnant?" Padma asked the shocked men, still staring at one another. "Were you trying...how?" she continued, her questions getting jumbled, when everyone in the small smelly room, spoke at the same time. Ron was saying "_I took a potion without telling you..." _Parvati was saying "_Whoa...congrats?" _Myra was trying to congratulate the couple too, unsure if this was their desired outcome. While Severus was saying _"I gave you a potion...but I..."_ Padma was asking _"When did you decide to try...I thought..."_

Silence followed the statements and confusion, as what they had all said, sunk in. Then; "Oh! Parvati come on." Padma jumped up, grabbing her confused sister from the floor and dragging her and her mother out into the hall, shutting the door behind her, lending against it. "I think they need som..." she hadn't finished her sentence before the yelling started. Snippets like '... You sneak...kettle black...double strength!' were heard through the door.

Padma sighed looking uncomfortably at her family. "I cannot believe your both pregnant!" Myra started gushing, grabbing her daughters around the necks and hugging them tightly. "We better check, Mama...I drank a lot last night...I probably shouldn't have I guess..." Parvati mused, in a mumble, her face smooshed into her mother's shoulder. "Oh...of course." She replied releasing the twins and stepping back, serious now, she removed her wand from her tightly fastened saree.

"Pregnito" Myra whispered placing the tip of her wand to the belly of her daughter. Parvati gasp as a silver, glow appeared over her womb. "Twins! Pavi!" Padma, squealed, hugging her sister, she didn't return the hug, but stood shell-shocked. "What? You're surprised! Both their parents are twins!" she continued. "I...are you?" she came around looking intently at her sister, as she stepped back. "I haven't...I just used a muggle pregnancy test...I... Mama?" she stuck her stomach out to her mother.

Soon after, a pink coloured glow, rose above her womb. "Aww lucky...you get to know the sex." Parvati grumbled hugging her sister. "A girl..." Padma sighed with relief "...I have to tell the Fred!" she declared, bolting down the hall with her sister, hand in hand. Myra Patil smiled as she remembered, they had done this, so many times before, when they were little girls, running around her house excitedly, hands linked, her heart ached just a little. _'They grow up so fast'_

_A/N Please Review!_


	9. Enter the Dragon

_A/N: Long Live George's Ear. WARNING: Lemon Slash!_

27th September 2003

"How long are you going to be?" George Weasley asked sulkily from under the covers, of the king size bed he shared with his beautiful Indian fiancée. "I'll be home by dinner..." Parvati Patil replied, leaning on the edge of the soft mattress, making it sink and kissed him on his freckled forehead. "K...good luck...hopefully there isn't anything too scary in the Will..." mumbling he rolled over pulling a white covered pillow of his head.

The room went black and he listened to her footsteps, on the hardwood floors as she moved out of the room and down the hall. He heard the jingle of her keys as she picked them up and threw them in her bag. He heard the front door click open. She called out to him "I love you!" He heard the door whine and click shut with a low **'Thumph' **she hadn't expected a reply.

XXX

'**Knock, knock, knock' **Three loud knocks, on one of the stained glass panels of the front door, woke him from his slumber. It took him a moment to work out, where the noise had come from, but when his brain had woken up enough to work out it was the door, he heard the knock again more impatiently this time. **'Knock, knock, knock' **It was a firm knock, a man's knock. _'Who could it be?' _George thought, hurrying to find something to cover himself, he dashed down the hall, unsettling the picture frames, hanging on the walls of the narrow room.

A medium height, man's shadow, stood behind the; blue, red and yellow glass depicting roses and birds. The light behind the glass shone rainbow colours over his arm as he reached her the gold metal handle. Opening the door, he gasped when the cold, afternoon air, hit his bare legs and blew up the robe he was wearing. He noticed with embarrassment that it was in fact, Parvati's green silk robe.

"Hey hun..." The visitor greeted him in a sly voice, grinning at him as he stepped onto the threshold. "Hey...HEY!" George exclaimed as he ex lover slipped his hand under the short robe, taking his member in a familiar grasp. "Draco please! I'm getting married" he told him, trying to convince himself, just as much as the younger man. Draco Malfoy gave him an evil grin and pushed him further into the hall, so he could close the door behind them.

"Please..." his request turning into a whisper as; he placed a hand on the blonde's athletic chest. Drowning in pleasure, he let out a whimper, as he looked into Draco's crystal blue eyes, hungry with lust. George admired the glow of his long almost pure white hair, like a halo, on a demon, unreal, but beautiful, as he was pulled mock reluctantly down the hall back to his bedroom.

Within moments he found himself standing at the foot of his bed, watching the shorter man, undress seductively, he noticed every curve and dip in his chiselled abs as he removed his tight black t-shirt. He followed the snail trail of pale white hair down his stomach to where he was removing his belt from the loops of his expensive dress pants.

Once the black fabric hit the floor around his ankles, exposing his slender but toned, legs, he stepped forward and grabbed him roughly and proceeded to trail, eager kisses from his jaw, down is naked chest, until he was eye line with his hard member, inspecting it eagerly. "Draco...come on...please" his plea's fell on deaf ears as he struggled to stand with the pleasure, of his cock deep in the blondes mouth. He gripped a handful of the silkily soft locks, slicked back against his head and neck.

George's knees finally gave way, when he groaned, cumming hard, Draco licked his lips and his grinned widening. Using his deceptive strength, Draco pulled the taller man, up from the floor and roughly bent him over the end of the bed, then dipped down, rummaging through his crumpled clothes for his wand.

George filled with tension and hesitation, he started to stand, to protest, but as he did, he was firmly pushed back down, a strong hand on his back. "Draco...we..." he started to say. "Shhh...Quiet now." His lover soothed him, pressing his thighs to the back of the taller mans legs. '_Lubeito' _He whispered a spell, pointing his wand between the two of them, after which he proceeded, entering the willing captive.

'**Smash!' **The sound of smashing china, startled the couple, as a coffee mug hit the floor and spread outwards covering the floor in little white chunks and hot coffee. George turned around to see, a long black braid whip, pass the door frame into the hall. _'Shit! Parvati!' _Fred thought franticly, struggling to remove himself from the blonde.

_Moments Before._

Parvati opened her front door, all seemed quiet. '_He must still be in bed, Lazy' _she thought smirking to herself, as she dumped her bag, on the kitchen's hardwood floors, a theme throughout the house. The kitchen was of average size, neither big nor small mostly tidy if not for a few dishes and crumbs from breakfast on the gray marbled counter.

Parvati crossed the room, flicking on the fancy muggle coffee maker, Hermione had given them for their engagement and finding George's favourite coffee mug, in the stainless steel sink, the one his Niece; Victoire, his brother Bill's first born, had painted for him when she was three. Two yellow circles, one bigger than the other, with arms and legs sticking out from them and big smiles, under small dots for eyes, depicted; what she had told him, were, she and him.

As the large glass jug filled with, hot, dark liquid, the kitchen filled the rich aroma of his favourite blend, a quiet click, let her know it was ready to pour. After filling his mug, she made her way down the hall to bring it to her sleeping fiancée. Padding quietly down the hall, on bare feet, the wood, firm and cool, murmurs reached her ears, as she reached the end of the hall.

'**Smash!' **the mug shattered, over the floor, just inside the door, spreading out over the room. Quickly stepping back into the hall, she stood; shocked, closing her eyes she leant against the wall just outside the door and tried to make sense of what she had just witnessed. _'What is going on? Is this a bad dream? How could he do this to me? NO!' _No, she refused to believe, she just saw Draco Malfoy's cock inside her husband to be and when she stepped back into the room, she would find him fast asleep, under the covers.

Taking a big breath, Parvati braced herself and stepped back into the room, opening her eyes she was sorely disappointed. As least they were no longer naked. The men watched her as if to see how she was going to react. Calmly looking at the head board, avoiding eye contact, she ordered firmly "Get out..." Draco didn't waste any time, grabbing his belongings and dropping the invitation, he brought with him, the reason he had made the trip in the first place, on the end of the bed, quickly making a dash for the hall, trying his best not to be in arms reach of the, oddly calm, women, standing in the doorway, among scatted china and cooling coffee.

George just stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, unsure if she meant he should also leave. "George! Get the fuCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she had started the sentence calmly, but lost control part way through, fury filling her, finally snapping. Quickly, George grabbed a bag, shoving a few things in, by the time he was ready to leave, Parvati shook with anger, tears streaming down her face. Passing her he accepted a hard slap, to the cheek, before marching down the hall. The walk of shame.

_A/N: Please Review!_


	10. Daugther of the Mountain

_A/N: This is the same day as the last chapter. Basically what happen, just after Parvati yelled at the men, each POV divided by an XXX in between. Long Live George's Ear! Blessed Be J.K Rowling._

27th September 2003

Shaking with anger, Parvati Patil felt hot tears begin, streaming down her face as she watched her, soon to be ex fiancée, quickly trying to exit, once he finished packing his bag. He approached her standing in the doorway surrounded by broken china and the cooling contains of the smashed coffee mug. He paused slightly as if readying himself, beside her and using all her strength, she landed a hard** 'Smack' **on the red head's flushed cheek.

Parvati stood strong, as she listened to George Weasley, marched down, the hall; the front door opened with a **'Whoosh'** and slammed shut again after him. Her knees no longer agreed to hold her petite form upright and gave way under her. Her vision blurred with the constant stream of tears, filling her eyes, running down her face, marring with the already wet, hardwood floor, she sat on alone.

Regaining some of her self-control with deep breathes; she made her way for the bathroom. The average size room was coloured mostly pale pinks, with white porcelain; bath, toilet and basin. The curtains hanging over the bath covered a small window, pink fabric, of course, but with little purple flowers, that reminded her of the wall paper in her childhood home. The toilet seat lid was covered with a fluffy pink fabric, which matched the bath rug, covering the tiny white square tiles, in front of the gleaming tub.

Parvati turned the brass taps, over the bath and warm water began filling it quickly. Grabbing a small bottle of bubble-bath, she emptied the remainder of the nearly empty bottle, gift her sister had given her for Christmas the year before. While the bath filled, she made for the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of wine from the rack and a wine glass then, slipped back into the steam filled room, placing the glass on the basin's counter, she poured the rich liquid into her glass and turned the taps off.

Holding the glass, she carefully stepped into the hot water and wiggled down into the bubbles. She sigh as she listened to the bubbles make that little crackling sound around her, the water sloshing and finally settling, when she was comfortable. Once the water had stilled, the only sounds were of bubbles popping around her ears and the steady **'Drip. Drip. Drip.' **of the taps, dripping a cold splash of water into her toes every few seconds.

This was a nightmare. Parvati took a large drink for her glass and sighed again, relaxing the hand holding the glass above the water. The glass tilted and she smiled painfully, as she watched a single drop, of red liquid, drip onto the fluffy white bubbles, like a drop off blood from her broken heart.

XXX

"Get out..." The petite women ordered looking at a spot behind the guilty couple, refusing to make eye contact. George stood very still, as he watched Draco, gather his clothes from the floor and replacing his wand on the bed, with a blue card, wrapped with a silver ribbon. Draco gave him a piercing glance with his crystal blue eyes; George's heart skipped a beat, before the blonde dashed down the hall.

George stood for a moment, unsure, if he was meant to leave, also. "George! Get the fuCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The Weasley boy jumped, when she suddenly snapped, yelling at him. Quickly he ran to his side of the bed and pulled his green rucksack out and emptied his bedside table; books, notes, his reading glasses and his best _PlayWizard _magazines. Then making his way quickly to the dresser, he filled the bag, with clothes and some shoes.

Finished he faced Parvati, she visibly shook with angry, tears streaked her bronze cheeks. George looked at her with determination, stepped up to pass her, stopped and braced himself for what he knew he deserved.** 'Smack!' **George winced but moved on, travelling down the hall, his head hung low, his belongings on his back. His walk of shame.

The evening approached, George could feel it in the air like crackly energy and the weather was changing much like his mood, grey and miserable. By the time he made the ten minute walk to his childhood home, the dark clouds, had finally given way to rain. Standing in his mother's front garden, George waited for the heavens open, washing him into a spiral of despair.

Suddenly a bright light shone over him, sitting in the flower bed, crying uncontrollably. The source came from the warm kitchen, Mrs Weasley stood in the door frame, staring at the blubbering mess in the mud. Marching out into the rain, Molly picked her roughly out of her scabiosas, and dragging him inside. "Explain, to me Son, why it is you are sobbing among my flowers?" she asked him, curtly in her no nonsense manner.

"Oh...Mum...I fucked up!" He wailed, trying to wipe his eyes so he could see her. "Language George" She warned, pulling a towel out of the hot water cupboard and handing it to him, as he dripped on her, shabby oriental rug, under the kitchen table, where she had sat him on the wooden bench facing the door, once she had him out of the rain.

"Sorry mum..." he sighed and continued. "...Draco came over and...Well" he cleared his throat, blushed and studied his dirty boots, then followed the trail, with his eyes that he'd made through the small entrance way to the kitchen table, which he knew his mother would make him clean up, just as soon as he finished explaining. "Fuck...I see. Parvati knows doesn't she?" Molly asked knowingly. George arched an eyebrow at his mother swearing, but before he could comment, there was a quiet **'Poof' **of the green smoke, from the fireplace on the other side of the room, near the staircase, after which his father arrived home from work.

"Hello, Molly dearest, how was your day?" Mr Weasley asked kissing his wife on the cheek as he passed her. "Just fine dear..." She cleared her throat. Arthur slowly wandered over to the stove top, where a pot was warming, something that smelled lovely, he lifted the lid and replied. "Hmm... I'm glad. What's for dinner tonight, sweet..." George interrupted him. "Dad..." Arthur suddenly glanced in the direction of the table "...Oh George, my boy, I didn't notice you there..." Once he had replaced the lid and turned around, noticing him for the first time. "Um... Son, why are you all wet?" he questioned, George could only sigh, looking dejectedly at his father. This was going to be a long night.

XXX

Quickly shutting the door behind him, Draco Malfoy sighed. He couldn't have controlled himself, as soon as he saw him in that short robe. It had been years since they had slept together for the first time and he had planned for it to never happen again. Hearing yelling coming from within the house, he mentally face-palmed himself _'I can't believe, I slept with that muggle lover again!' _he thought furiously to himself as he apparated from the doorstep, with a small **'Pop'**.

He appeared outside, the nearest pub, within the small township of St Catchpole. Across from himself, in the foul smelling ally, was a heavy door, craved into it were four animals; a snake, a griffin, a raven and a badger and above them the name; _Strawgoh. _It was a shady little, wizards drinking hole, run by an ex-Hogwarts professor, that taught around the time his father, was a student, at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was the kind of watering hole; you'd find shady men, doing less then reputable business and whores trolling for, the lonely men, drowning their sorrow in their glasses. Draco knocked three times on the hard wood door. He stepped back, when the eyes of the badger suddenly moved, eyeing him for a moment before the door swung in and he was allowed entrance.

The room was of average size for a pub, not large, but not exactly small either. The stone ceiling was low, so in a way gave the room a sense of being more cramped then it really was. There were no windows, but a small vent, allowed the pipe smoke to escape back into the ally way. For there were a few men, if you could call them that, goblins and other strange looking people, sat in a booth near the vent, each with a wooden pipe, puffing smoke, while they spoke in hurried whispers as he'd entered.

Similar booths, surrounded the square room, the chairs were covered with shiny black leather, to match the dark stained wooden tables. Towards the middle of the room, the seating became, hard back chairs, with smaller matching tables, all in the same dark, wood. Near black in the dim light from the few candles on the tables and four torches in brackets, one on each stone wall, the pub made you feel like you had walked into a dungeon.

Perfect, just like his dungeon common room, at Hogwarts. It was still early in the evening, so it was still relatively empty; except for the group in the corner and the shabby bar tender, wiping a shot glass with dirty rag, behind the bar. It was made from the same dark wood, at least it was consistent. The bar top gleamed at him as he approached it.

"Wha' Kin I get ya?" The short man, asked him in a gravelly voice, putting the glass on the shelf behind him and hanging the rag on his apron strings. "Fire whisky, neat, and keep em' coming will you?" Draco informed the older man, dropping his money pouch on the counter and slipping into the stool, nearest the door. The keeper, grinned a nearly toothless grin and taking hold of his long white beard, he tucked it over his shoulder, a habit; and saw to getting his order.

Draco downed his first glass, it burned and he coughed slightly. His glass was refilled, he sipped at his second, then tilted his glass and watched the amber liquid swirl, it reminded him of the swirling potion that got I'm him into the mess, so many years before.

_Lust Bunnies!_

_Relationship going slowly? Are you not feeling the love anymore?_

_Well, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has the solution for you!_

_Lust Bunnies! Is what you need. Chocolate, bunny shaped treats packed full of lusty goodness._

_Recommended: Take no more than one lust bunny per seven days. Keep out of reach of children. 16+ only, not recommended for anyone with heart or back problems. Results may vary._

One of Fred and George's first ideas, for the joke shop, they planned to open, during the twins, final year at Hogwarts. Being named a prefect during this time, Draco was asked to check and lock the class rooms, by his head of house, Professor Snape. His last room for the night to check was of course the potions room, in which he happened upon **'Splash, Poof!'** And huge cloud of pink smoke filled the room, smelling strongly of rose oil and cinnamon.

When the cloud let up, all that was to be seen were the unlikely couple, overdosed on lust potion, embraced in each other's arms, trying to remove clothing, while managing not to break the intense meeting of their lips to body and face. Pink dust had settled on their shoulders and in their hair, making them look oddly like, something out of a gay porn film, staring clowns. He remembered washing the pink, out of his platinum blonde hair for hours.

Draco sighed, finished the glass he was holding, he allowed it to be filled once more. He felt the bar tender watching him and looking up into the piercing grey eyes of the old man; he wondered how he had let it get so out of control. The bar tender gave him a knowing stare and placed the bottle on the bar next to him, he wandered into the back, to let him drink his problems away in peace.

_A/N: Please Review!_


	11. Dominique

_A/N: J.K rules! I down own Harry Potter. =( This chapter is what happens after Draco gets home from the pub and how he meets Gabrielle. The song used in this chapter, I take no credit for, it belongs to Soeur Sourire and called Dominique. The flashback is during the same weekend, she was home from school for Hermione's party. Enjoy._

28th September 2003

Draco Malfoy arrived home in the wee hours of the morning, stumbling over his own feet, on his way up the large marble staircase. The Malfoy Manor was cold and uninviting much like his mother, he had always thought. Passing his father's room in the long hallway, he heard the familiar twin sores, from the men inside. Shaking his head, made it down the rest of the hall and stumbled through his own door, successfully tripped over his Persian rug, and smacked his head on the corner of his bed.

"Ahhhhh!" he cried, holding his left eye and curling up on the floor next to his bed. He recognized the pain; his father had a temper sometimes. Maybe that was why his mother had left? Neither of his parents felt it was important to tell him, what was happening to his family. The first and only time he had asked his father, the result had been a swift punch to the eye, the pain very similar to his current and he had told him in no uncertain terms to _"Fuck off, devil child!"_

Picking himself off the floor he crawled onto his bed, laying on his back, he remembered the many times he had lay here, thinking about his mother. Sometimes he wondered if she ever really loved him. An angry red scar on his arm still remained, so many years after the fall of the Dark Lord. Once he'd be destroyed the mark began to burn like acid, leaving behind the welt that wouldn't heal. Draco thought angrily about how his mother had ordered him to take the mark.

Completely controlling the men in her life, Narcissa Malfoy, had given her husband over to Voldemort, the moment they returned from the honeymoon. And himself even before he was conceived, the price for her to avoid the mark, on her own pale skin, being the socialite that she was, was her first born son, on his sixteenth birthday. Draco remembered how terrified he had been when he faced that dark snake-like man, the mark had burned and he remembered his mother's words when he had sunk to his knees gripping his arm in pain_. "Be brave, Draco don't embarrass your mother"_

Groaning he rolled over in his bed and buried his sore face in his silk covered pillow. Smacking ones head, sobers one up somewhat, his hangover already beginning. Reaching his hand over the edge of the bed and snapped his fingers two times. **'Crack!' **Draco winced at the loud noise, as his houseelf arrived in his room. He turned his face on his pillow, so he could look at the shabby little creature.

"Hangover Potion and water" He ordered her rudely. "Yes, Master Malfoy" The female elf squeaked rubbing her dirty pillowcase, she wore as a dress between her long fingers and disappearing, returning with two more, mind aching cracks. "That will be all, Bitsy" He dismissed her and winced again as she disappeared once more. Sitting up, he took hold of the small bottle of green liquid, on his bedside table, popped the lid and downed the disgusting potion, then chasing the horrid taste with the water.

Laying back on the bed he had a flashing memory of earlier, vivid the smell of his pale skin, the taste of him in his mouth. He shuddered and covered his face with his hands gently avoiding his sore eye. That was stupid and he knew it, if his current love interest found out, she would be pissed. He smiled when he thought about the feisty blonde. Gabrielle Delacour. Younger sister of Fleur Delacour-Weasley, he remembered, Fleur had been very beautiful, when she visited Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year. Her sister was no exception, short and petite, beautiful.

_**Flashback – 30th August 2003**_

Draco exited, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, his second, to last stop in Diagon Alley. He was now the proud owner of three new sets of dress robes and a nifty hat. Pleased with himself he stepped out into the crowd, making his way towards Stationery shop for, the supplies, his father's lover had ordered. He stopped when he was distracted by a beautiful sound; singing his mind clarified, once he glanced over the store directly across from the one he just come from.

"Dominique, nique, nique s'en allait tout simplement, routier pauvre et chantant..."

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, with is bright colours and inviting displays of ice cream, was nothing on the source of the song, sitting at a table outside. A small girl, maybe four years old, a younger boy, surely her little brother and the women, sixteen at best, but still stunning, each with shining blonde hair, almost white like his own. Their skin, seem to shimmer in the sunlight.

"...En tous chemins, en tous lieux, Il ne parle que du bon Dieu, Il ne parle que du bon Dieu..." she was singing, to the children, bouncing the little boy on her knee. She looked, out of place, in muggle clothes, it was warm, but a light robe would have suffice. The cotton lace, tank she wore revealed her arms, most of her chest and did nothing to hide the bright blue bra, cupping small breasts underneath. Her blue jean, covered legs, bounced up and down, with the tune of the song.

"...A l'e poque ou Jean – sans –Terre, De' Angleterre etait Roi, Dominique, notre Pere, combattit les Albigeois..." She continued, making the little girl dance in her chair, ice cream melting down her arm, from the cone she held in her small hand, her giggles were mesmerizing and he found himself walking towards the group. As his feet carried him closer he realised he recognized the children.

"Dominique, nique, nique s'en allait tout simplement, routier pauvre et chantant. En tous chemins, en tous lieux, Il ne parle que du bon Dieu, Il ne parle que du bon Dieu..." she sung the chorus again and he stumbled on a the cobbles. "Certain jour un heretique, par des ronces le conduit, mais notre pere Dominique par sa joie le convertit..." looking up she noticed him standing beside them and stopped singing.

"Bonjour..." she greeted him awkwardly, shifting Albus onto her other knee."You have a beautiful singing voice...Eh sorry hi" he replied just as awkwardly, the Veela in this family, although watered down, was still powerful enough to make men act stupidly. "Thanks..." she cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She was used to it, but it didn't mean it wasn't creepy. "Ferret" Victoire giggled pointing at Draco.

"Ne soyez pas impoli, Victoire" she chaste the little girl, who gave her a 'what did I do wrong' look, raising her pale eyebrows. "Qu'est-ce? Papa l'appelle que" she exclaimed with one of her sticky hands palm up. Draco narrowed his eyes at the comment. Of course Bill Weasley, or one of his many siblings, would have told his daughter, his nickname from school. "I'm Draco...you must be Gabrielle? Fleur's sister right?" he introduced himself.

"Oui, you know the children?" She asked unsure. "Yeah, Bill brings them to visit, Uncle Percy at Manor" Draco nodded, using his most charming smile. "Ah, your Mr Malfoy's son. Nice to meet you, join us please..." She smiled back and he his heart skipped a beat. Then he followed her hand, with his eyes, to where she pointed at the chair next to her. After re-learning how to breathe, he slipped into the seat; he was seated no longer then thirty seconds before Albus dropped his ice cream in his lap. _'Great'_ he thought to himself, sighing and trying to clean himself. The four year old, laughing at him adding insult to injury. Gabrielle trying not to laugh along with the her, while she handed him a napkin.

_**Flashback End**_

_A/N: So French, characters called for a bit of French. I don't speak it, so I'm hoping Google translator hasn't failed me. Here are the words translated back to English._ "_Bonjour" Hello. "Ne soyez pas impoli, Victoire" Don't be rude, Victoire. "Qu'est-ce? Papa l'appelle que" What? That's what Papa calls him. And "Oui" Yes. Thanks hope you like it. Please Review!_


	12. Je t'aime

_A/N: See translations at the bottom A/N. I Dont Own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K. Rowling._

4th October 2003

Seagulls squawked, over the water and the sun, shining through white fluffy clouds, warmed her shoulders, a light salty breeze ruffled her blonde hair, as she walked down the sidewalk, in the quiet marina town of Balaruc-les-Bains, on the coast of France that stretched between the borders of Spain and Italy. It was her favourite place to escape when she could get away her school, the unplottable palace, of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, hidden further up the coast, near Cannes, in the south.

Gabrielle Delacour's sixteenth birthday, breakfast; found her with her sister, Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Padma Patil, Ginny Weasley-Potter and best friend, Eleanor Lefèvre. The two sixteen year olds had been granted a day's leave for Gabrielle's birthday. Since the Delacour sister's parents had passed away during the second war, each year for her birthday, Fleur had taken her out of school for the day, spoiling her.

The cafe they approached, a favourite among the group, was aptly named Marina Cafe. It had many dark wood tables, with four white canvas chairs at each, outside among the tall palms trees and planter pots with more smaller palm trees. The glass windows of the main part of the shop were tinted dark, so you could hardly see what was inside until you stepped in.

The interior was cool, cream tilted floor and cream wallpaper on the walls that weren't the two windowed sides of the cafe, giving a nice view out over the tables; to the boats floating on the marina. The glass covered cabinets held delicious looking food. Blackboards behind the counter displayed a wide range of teas, coffee and hot chocolate drinks. "Les filles, qu'aimeriez-vous à boire?" Her sister asked politely, while she and her friend looked up at the boards on the walls.

The girls admired the food, weighed their options and made up their minds. "Mariage Frères, menthe Choco s'il vous plaît." Gabrielle spoke for the both of them, after they finished conspiring in whispers, ordering a mint chocolate drink and pointing to the chocolate croissants piled behind the glass and smiling hopefully at the older blonde. Fleur smiled at them in agreement and the girls made their way to a table for two by the large window facing the water.

Most of the tables inside sat two or three people, encouraging larger groups to enjoy the sun outside. The other women ordered and choose a table next to the girls, pulling up a third chair to their small light wood table. Gabrielle gossiped with her friend while they waited for their breakfast. Eleanor Lefèvre was beautiful in a sweet and innocent sort of way. Her dark chocolate hair curled in waves around her oval face. Both girls were comfortable in their muggle clothes, cooler on this warm morning.

"Oui, je vous remercie" Gabrielle quickly told the waiter as he deposited her breakfast in front of them and turned back to the conversation, picking up her croissant. No sooner had she tasted the chocolate and sweet almond paste; when all hell broke loose. First she gagged on her food, holding her throat and when she could get air in her lungs she began yelling loudly. Her face darkened with anger.

"THAT SLIMY CREEP..." _'Deep breath' _"...THREE-INCH, WEAK-HINGE'D, LILY-LIVER'D GREASY FLAP DRAGON..." Eleanor was stunned and shop attendants could only stare at the small blonde sudden outburst. Fleur jumped up grabbing hold of her sister's arms and speaking quickly before she could catch her breath, for she was sure this was not the end of the outburst. "As-tu perdu l-esprit Gabrielle? " she asked embarrassed, shaking her a little; her head rocked from side to side, limb the moment she had touch her.

The reprieve lasted only a moment, then ripping her arms away from her sister she sunk to the floor and continued her rant with her face in her hands, muffling her slightly, giving up completely on English. "Je ne crois pas que cela! Branleur! Je pensais qu'il était différent! Trou de cul!" when it felt like her head would explode, she wept. "Ne jurez pas, Gabrielle!" Fleur gasped, at her sister language and picked her up off the floor, she attempted to drag the distort sixteen year old out of the cafe.

Once outside she took deep, lung filling breaths of the cool salty air, beginning to feel numb now, as her angry receded. "What is this all about, Gabby, dear?" Ginny, playing the concerned sister in-law. Gabrielle sighed finding it harder to think clearly "I heard you speaking of...Draco...I...'e..." sighing she looked at Eleanor for moral support. "Draco told 'er he loves 'er" Eleanor explained.

_**Flashback - 26th September 2003 **_

"Watch..." he whispered against her neck. A hedgehog; the couple watched made rustling sounds in the night air. He stood behind her, hands just barely touching her shoulders a wisp of a touch, over the white lace of her blouse. "I see it!" she wiggled as at his breathe caressing her skin. The small creature skittered quickly from one brush to another.

Gabrielle gasped and jumped backwards, his arms slipped neatly around her small waist. Sighing, she relaxed into him, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth. This older man, held her gently like a delicate flower. Her friends envied the advances of this rich blonde gentleman, trust fund baby to Lucius Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy turned the fifteen year old, in his arms so he could rest his chin on her equally white blonde hair to his own. "Gabby?" He continued to whisper. "Oui?" She answered in her native language, completely comfortable with her ear resting, just above his heart, it speed when he heard her speak. Every sound she made his heart skip a beat. His breath stopped, when she moved next to him, looking up to answer his question.

"I think I'm falling in love with you..." he managed to squeak out, when he could breath...calmed only when looking in her crystal blue eyes, similar to his own. He saw innocence in her eyes, which he had once had. She was so young but he couldn't help, being attracted to the youthful ignorance. The couple seemed so alike; he found it hard to not hope they could be soul mates.

Blushing she looked down, burying her face in his dark dress robes, she giggled and he was still further reminded she was but a school girl. Rubbing his hands firmly down her back, made her sigh louder, an appreciative sound. "I know it seems silly, please don't laugh, I love you, Gabrielle Delacour" Raising her head again, her small pale face, lit up with huge grin. "Oh Draco, Oui, je vous aime trop" she confessed, touching his face with a small pale hand and looking at him more seriously, seeming older again.

_**Flashback End.**_

_A/N: "__Les filles, qu'aimeriez-vous à boire?" =__ 'Girls, what would you like to drink?' "__Mariage Frères, menthe Choco s'il vous plaît." = 'Mariage Frères (a popular tea company in France founded in 1854) mint chocolate, please._' _"Oui, je vous remercie"= 'Yes, thank you.' "As-tu perdu l-esprit Gabrielle?" = 'Have you lost your mind Gabrielle?'_ _"Je ne crois pas que cela! Branleur! Je pensais qu'il était différent! Trou de cul!" = 'I do not believe it! Wanker! I thought he was different! Asshole!' __"Ne jurez pas, Gabrielle!" = 'Don't swear, Gabrielle!_'_ "Oh Draco, Oui, je vous aime trop = 'Oh Draco, yes, I love you too'. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	13. Light on a Flower

_A/N: WARNING Graphic Lemon! Everyone seems to make Lucius Malfoy the bad guy but I like him and I wanted to make Narcissa the bad guy for once. Blessed Be J.K Rowling! Enjoy._

October 4th 2003

_Years before_

"Tonight Lucius, you will give me a daughter" The tall blonde ordered him. "Like hell I will, I will not give you another child, if they are going to be anything like that monster" Lucius Malfoy fumed, pointing at their bedroom door that lend to the hallway the couple share with their only son's bedroom. **'Smack' **"How dare you!" she screeched after landing a firm slap on his flushed pale cheek, with an elegant long fingered hand, that she had once used to touch him with passion, love, romance, but that was before he married her.

Narcissa Malfoy glared at him furious, when she reached out to strike him, he was ready, grabbing her wrist and forcing her arm behind her, he turned her around, holding her against him. She couldn't remember the last time he had touched her. Using his other arm, he reached around and plunged his hand into her ample cleavage, exposed in her pale green stain slip.

"Lucius" she gasped in surprised. He was breathing heavily on her neck, pushing the fabric around her breast to its limits. His calloused fingers found a soft nipple and pinched she gasped again, a sharp intake of air. At this Lucius growled deep in his chest and bit into her linen white shoulder. She cried out, riding the edge of pleasure and pain, pushing her hips against him, she felt him not unhappy to be there.

Releasing his mouth from her skin, he squeezed her nipple harder and spoke harshly. "Whore. Is this what you want?" He asked bucking his hips against her arse. When she didn't reply he pulled on her nipple again and she gasped "Yes". Lucius took hold of the low neck line of the slip and ripped it down and away from her body. She began to protest, he slapped her thigh, making her cry out again, goose bumps rising all over her naked body.

Then he half carried, half pushed her towards the bed, throwing her face down onto the, forest green covers. She began to roll over, he landed a loud **'Smack'** her arse, leaving a dark red hand print, she lay still and he hurriedly removed his robes. Approaching her on the bed he slapped at her thighs, making her part her legs for him.

Slipping in between her legs, he took hold of her hips and lifted her up, to meet his harden member. Groaning with need, she pushed back against it and gasped again, when he pushed inside her, painful without foreplay. With one hand on her stomach holding her in place, he used the other to gather her white blonde hair into a ponytail he could grip, while he started to push himself deeper, inside her tight entrance.

Raising herself up on her arms and knees she braced herself, as he started pounding into her. Pulling on her waist length hair, he moved his hand up her body to grip one of her breasts, kneading it roughly. She moaned the words "Oh, yeah" as he began to slide more freely inside her, pounding into her cervix over and over. Sliding both his hands around to her throat, she gagged and it drove him faster, harder still.

His rhythm faltered; at last, he thrust into her hard, one last night, then withdrew, exploding over her back and shoulders, with a loud grunting, then she collapsed under his weight, as he lended over her. Pleased he hadn't given her what she wanted, he moved away finding his pants and pulling them on. She lay still exposed, dipping with fluids, trying to catch her breath, blood trickling, down her flushed thighs.

Narcissa tried to pull the covers around her but he stepped forward quickly slapping her buttocks again, he yelled at her "Get out of my sight, whore!" he grabbing her leg and pulling her onto the floor. She began to cry at his feet and he step away again disgusted "Get your things and get out of my house" he said angrily, picking his shirt and wand from the pile of clothes and bolting from the room, leaving his wife, crawling around picking the pieces of her ruined slip.

_Dream end_

Started awake, heart pounding, he sat up in his bed and then held his breath as, his lover rolled over but he didn't wake. _Phew'_ Sighing he slipped from the covers and stumbled to the ensuite bathroom. He inspected his refection in the mirror, that hung over the, his' and _his' _basins. An aging, tired man looked back at him. His skin looked gaunt and pale in the dim lighting.

Turning on the copper tap, he splashed his face with water and noticed his boner pressed in between the basin and his body, cursing quietly he looked into his shining silver eyes, his face dripping. She was haunting him, he was sure of it, a spell or something. Would she never leave him in peace? Where was she now?

Sighing he glanced at his new love, laying in their blue satin sheets on his stomach. Percy's longish; Weasley-red hair was lying messily over his eyes. Turning back he pulled the mirror cabinet open and rummaged through it, hoping for a Dreamless Sleep draught or something to knock him out at least. He found heaps of dirty little bottles with goo in the bottom, with missing stoppers, spare toothbrushes and rusty razorblades.

Picking up a few bottles, he recklessly drained a few off them and gagged, holding the basin for support. When he didn't vomit, he took it as a good sign and stumbled back to his bed. Cuddling in next to his bedmate, he sighed, smelling the younger mans, sharp cologne. He smelled like home now, comforted and drowsy he relaxed and slipped into a deep sleep, cuddled safely in the warmth of his unlikely lover.

_A/N: Please Review! _


	14. Light in the Valley

_A/N: WARNING Slash Lemon. J.K Rules! _

October 4th 2003

"Stop mothering me, Merlin damn it man!" Lucius Malfoy snapped grumpily at the younger man standing in front of him, trying to flatten his navy blue dress robes for the eighth time, tonight. "Well I'm sorry birthday boy, if I want everything to be perfect for your party" Percy Weasley cooed, planting a kiss on the larger man's nose and grinning at him, mischief in his eyes.

Lucius stopped frowning and smirked at the redhead "Come 'ere" He rumbled, pulling him towards him, wrapping his arms around the slender man's waist. Capturing his lips in a kiss, that started gentle and increased to a passionate embrace. "hmmm...ugh..come on..." Percy mumbled trying to break away. "We have guests arriving downstairs, we don't have time for this" he grinned at Lucius' disappointed face.

Of all the people, Percy thought he could have had, looking at him like that, Lucius Malfoy had not been one of them. Of course he knew he was gay since he was fifteen but had it occurred to him that his Lu' would have been? Never. They first meet when he was working for the ministry at the time Voldemort was trying to take over, Lucius was on guard in his department.

_**-Flashback –**_

Percy sat at his desk in the dungeon office_**, **_in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, watching a tall blonde man, looking stoically at the wall above his head. His pale grey eyes avoided eye contact with anyone, if they did not moved from their desks. Percy cocked his head, pushing his horn-rimmed glasses further up his nose and studied him.

Lucius Malfoy, he recognize him, well enough, everyone had always thought his family was in with the Dark Lord. And here he was, watching over them all on his orders, no doubt. He saw him shiver, like he could feel himself being watched. While Percy had heard of the ill treatment of workers in other departments, by their guards, he had yet to see Lucius even raise his voice.

Percy looked back at his the parchment in front of him and realized he had smudged; ink across the page with is elbow. _'Damn it' _he thought. He stood up, without thinking and was suddenly caught in the cold stare of the long haired man, guarding him. Breath-taking beauty had him goggling at the order man.

"Do you need something, Weasley?" He drawled. The first time he had spoken to him directly. Percy stuttered "I-I n-need s-some more p-p-parchment" he finished meekly holding up the ruin document in his hands. "Very well" Lucius told him curtly, indicating the shelves stacked with rolls of unused parchment next to him.

Percy quickly came around his desk and crossed the stone floors. His co-workers watched him wearily. Taking a few, rolls, he glanced at the dark cloaked man over his shoulder, a few feet away. He held a black wood walking stick in his hand with a shining silver serpent on the top, its eyes glinted, making the young man shiver.

On his way back across the room, he dared again glance at the man, who was watching him, carefully, making sure he didn't try anything. Percy flinched as he watched the man jump, drawing the snake's head away from the stick, reviling his dark wood wand, because he'd stumbled on the uneven rock floors dropping the scrolls.

Percy held his breath as he watched one roll towards the taller man's shining black shoes. Percy scuttled forward and reached out for the scroll, his small hand colliding with a larger one. His heart skipped a beat as he looked up into the stern grey eyes, of the man crouching next to him. "I-I..." He used his held breath to stutter some more at the handsome yet fearsome guard.

Lucius lingered on the contact, using it to stand the pair up again, before slowly releasing his hold on the scroll, a tiny smirk in the corner of his mouth. "Back in your desks" he ordered firmly. Percy nodding stupidly, backing away, when he turned he noticed others taking their seats, clearing watching what had transpired. Heart pounding he took, his seat and watched Lucius go back to staring steadily at the wall.

_**-Flashback end-**_

"Are you sure, they can't take care of themselves for a while? Draco is down there." He begged holding Percy closer. "It would be rude to keep them waiting long, Lu" He told him promptly. "But..." Lucius started to whine, as he watched him walk to the door, but was surprised when he shut it firmly and returned. "But...it _is_ your birthday" He laughed.

He quickly dropped to his knees in front of the blonde, pulling at his belt. Lucius got the hint and helped realise his manhood from his nice dress pants and settled on the end of the bed. Percy took hold of his semi-harden wood and prepared to give a very quick blowjob.

He started working the shaft with one hand and making a ring around the base with two fingers on with the other, he brace himself and dipped his head, making small flicking motions with his tongue over the pink tip. Lucius groaned his appreciation, hanging his head back between his shoulders, as he held his upper body up with his arms.

Percy started longer strokes and sucked the foreskin between his teeth, teasing him. The man above him groaned louder and bucked a little. Fully erect now, Percy took about half of his lover's large penis in his mouth and moved his tongue around inside, sucking gently, while he worked the rest with his hand.

No holding back, he let the redhead work, enjoying the sensations. Soon he was letting out a string of profanities, breathing in short intakes of air, bucking against his warm mouth. He felt, Percy run his teeth over his swollen tip and grunted loudly, grabbing a handful of red hair, he exploded in his mouth and started shuddering with pleasure and oversensitivity. Percy licked his lips and smiled pleased up, at the man before him.

By the time they had cleaned up and were making their way down the huge marble stairs, at the end of the hall. A grumpy looking Draco was walking up to meet them. "Where have you been...Don't answer that" He asked then thought better of it, looking at the smirk on his father's face and the bashful look on the others mans face.

"Luna and that quidditch oaf, Viktor are here and Oh' the Weasley-Delacour's are here _and_ if Victoire, keeps calling me _ferret _I'm going to hex her." He started to rant, more worried that Fleur, his girlfriend's sister wouldn't look at him, which most likey meant she knew about _Geogre_. "Be nice, Draco." His father chaste him. The group started walking down the wide stairs together. Draco sighed dramatically and continued. "The band, would like to know if they should start and one of the Lovegood twins, knocked over the tall vase in the entrance, I had it removed." He finished with a deep breath in.

"Very well." His father told him curtly. Children's laughter echoed loudly around the great hall's tall ceilings, as they approached. A small dark haired child with a heavy set brow hurtled out of the doors leading to the room and colliding with Lucius' legs. Bouncing back and landing on his bum.

"Arty, are you alright?" Percy asked, looking down at the five year old. Angus Xenophilius Lovegood looked up at the tall man he had crashed into and quivered, his chocolate brown eyes going wide. Another little boy and a small girl, both with white blonde hair and big blues eyes, came skidding out after him. "Arty, come on!" His twin brother, Desmond Joal Lovegood and the four year old, Victoire Apoline Weasley, called to him.

Scooting back on crab legs, he quickly turned and got up, running after the other children in a hurry to get away from the scary man in the hall. Lucius sighed; he'd never liked little children. But he was prepared to deal with them for the short while before dark, when they would be tucked into bed in some of the many guestrooms, at the manor. And then the party could really begin.

_A/N: Please Review! _


	15. Moon Conqueror

_A/N: This is the same moment as the end of the last chapter, but from Luna + Krum's POV._

4th October 2003

Three small children ran, squealing back through the doors, skidding on the shiny marble floors. Luna Lovegood smiled at her twins, Des and Arty as they rushed past her, followed by the oldest Weasley son's daughter, Victoire. Bill and Fleur's oldest giggled loudly chasing the slightly older boys, gleefully. The children did a loop around the great hall and darted towards, Draco Malfoy as he entered the heavy doors next.

The young Malfoy looked sullen. Luna watched as he shuffled towards the bar, her children, running rings around him. She noticed he gave the Weasley couple a wide birth. Luna touched the bottle-cap necklace around her neck as the Birthday Boy and his lover Percy, joined the assembled guests. "Viktor, the boys" Luna mentioned to the tall man standing next to her.

Viktor Krum walked towards the bar and began attempting to draw them away from the frustrated blonde man. Luna made her way towards the couple who just entered. "Luna! Thanks for coming!" Percy Weasley said accepting the half hug she offered. "Our pleasure and a bountiful day of your birth we wish you, Lucius" she spoke to the older man, who frowned at her but thanked her.

Drifting away, Luna skirts swayed. The multicoloured scarves sewn together flowed like water over her mismatched shoes. The toe of one pink slipper and that of a gum-boot printed with multi-coloured jelly beans, showed as she walked wistfully towards were her partner, he had the boys by the scruffs of the neck, his heavy brow furrowed.

"Boys, please leave the_ ferret_ in peace." She told the wide eyed five year olds and winked at the little girl. Victoire giggled at her and pranced away in her pretty pink party dress to joined her parents, as more guest entered through the main doors. Hermione Granger and Cho Chang were walking towards Lucius, Cho carrying her precious newborn daughter, Zaidee, wrapped tightly in a blanket, while birthmother Hermione carried the purple wrapped present, kissing first Percy on the cheek and then handing the gift to Lucius, who added it to the growing pile on the table, he was standing next to.

Hermione wore a stunning pale green dress, that the shop assistant had assured them the colour was called _Celadon,_ the chiffon fabric matching her partner's pant-suit with white blouse under the jacket. The outfits simmered in the light from the many candles floating above them. The sight reminded the guest's of Hogwarts. Next to past over the threshold, guided by the ever gigantic gamekeeper, was the school's aging Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid, held his large forearm out from his body, the Headmaster, held it and let himself be lend towards the table.

Hagrid stopped in front of them, to ruffle through his massive hairy hide coat, retrieving a slightly squashed package, and handing it to the waiting man, giving him a lopsided grin and stepping back to let Dumbledore, place a smaller package in Lucius' hand. Dumbledore smoothed his, deep purple robes and took the giant's arm once more, spotting the small family watching him, they made their way towards them.

"Headmaster" Luna acknowledged him "Wonderful night for a party" The old man chuckled. "The stars agree Sir. Do you remember Viktor?" she replied smiling wistfully at him. " 'Ed-mister" He greeted him respectfully in his thick accent. Releasing the children, he held out a large hand. "Albus...Please, We are all friends here. It is nice to see you again Viktor." Dumbledore smiled happily, his crystal blue eyes, sparkling from behind his half-moon spectacles.

Des and Arty bolted as soon as they could, only to collide with yet more legs in the doorway. Fred Weasley peeled the brown haired twin from the ground and introduced him to a dark skinned girl about three years older than the twins. Her Indian inspired party outfit, consisting of a _Lehenga, _the skirt part of the outfit was made of a kind of netting with a shimmering petticoat underneath and the _Choli_, the small cut-off blouse made from mainly turquoise and purple fabrics embroidered with colourful stones, beads and sequins. Her dark braided hair was covered by the _Dupatta, _the beautiful scarf type headdress hanging down her back, swayed as she followed the smaller boys across the room. Her small beaded silk slippers making no sound.

Sage's caregivers were greeting the hosts and joining the main group. Fred was wearing comfortable but dressy black slacks, paired with a charcoal grey turtle neck, clearly dressed by his beautiful young fiancée Padma Patel. She was accompanied by her sister Parvati, who each wore a stunning_ Saree_ of their own, both intricately embroidered, silk fabric in shades of a pearly aquamarine for Parvati and for Padma a darker blue-green, closer in colour to her adopted daughter Sage's dress.

Behind the goddess twins, the quiet blonde nanny, smiled politely, carrying the newborn in her care, the older girl's little sister, Alethea. Kelly wore a tidy summer dress, in a light shade of peach; it hugged her curves and turned a few heads as she began introducing herself. Krum smirked at the shorter women, while Luna greeted her. Kelly stared at Krum in awe._ Oh my god! I'm meeting, Viktor Krum!_ "I'm Luna and this is Viktor Krum and my boys..." Luna pointed a slender hand towards the five year olds hanging on George Weasley arms, wrinkling his pinstriped suit jacket.

His parents arrived though the doors with him, Mr and Mrs Weasley in their neat dress robes, midnight and glaucous blue respectively. While the young women in front of the couple goggled her lover, she watched her little ones move on to Sirius Black and his very young date Verra Shreve. George greeted the couple then notice Parvati across the room, he took a step towards her, but Arthur grabbed his arm and shook his head.

Molly approached the group, chaste her son, then gave Sirius a Molly _(bear)_ hug, the boys scatted from hanging on his legs, when she pinched their cheeks and then she moved onto Verra. She seemed to be complimenting her stunning _little black dress. _Spaghetti straps with love-heart neck line. It hugged her curves down her slender body. The helm line cut high on the thigh in the front, exposing long legs, the dress splayed out like tail behind reaching her high heeled ankles. Sirius' tidy black robes, paled in comparison.

More people Luna didn't know started filing in. Ministry officials and other friends of Percy's from work no doubt. She highly doubted Lucius had many guests to invite. Most of the people he used to socialise with, found themselves slain by Aurors during the final war or in Azkaban prison. "Excuse me" Kelly excused herself, with the newborn in her arms and made her way with a few other parents and the rest of the children towards the hall, lending to the rooms set aside for the guests.

Luna nodded to Viktor, he collected the boys and carried them past her for good night cuddles, before following the others. As they exited, mellow music, fingers foods and tall glasses began to fill the room. The light outside, of the floor to ceiling windows, overlooking the large grounds, dimmed, in hues of pink, orange and red, as a few late comers filed inside.

_A/N: What do you think...please please please review or I will die!_


	16. Delacour Weasley Wedding

_A/N: This is a sort of Flashback chapter, lots of borrowed quotes from JK. Love you, you own all that. Blessed Be. It's the wedding scene from the 7__th__ HP book, revised and from Krum's POV. How he meet Luna, and so on. =D Enjoy._

1 August 1997

Delacour-Weasley Wedding

Viktor Krum apparated, at a distant boundary of a quaint country home, following a few other stranglers he approached the large white marquee. Butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow, as he got closer, quiet chatter from a nearby tree made him glance over. The white and golden jacketed wait-staff and band members sat under it, in a large blue haze of pipe smoke.

A group of people stood near the entrance to the large tent. Four red-heads and _Hermione! _His heart leapt at the sight of her. They stood together, chatting and laughing, so much they didn't notice him approach, until he handed his invitation to one of the shorter boys, while looking directly at Hermione in a floaty lilac-coloured dress, with matching heels. "You look _vunderful_"

"Viktor!" Hermione shrieked, dropping her small beaded bag which made a loud thump, disproportionate to its size, and scrambled blushing to pick it up while saying. "I didn't know you were... _goodness_...coming, it's lovely to see... how are you?" With a little smirk and he replied. "Fleur invited me"

A short boy with curly red hair, stepped forward shook his hand and proceeded to lend him, to find his seat. The hum of excited chatter, meet his ears as they entered. Fragile golden chairs, sat in rows divided by a lush purple carpet for an aisle, the supporting poles of the tent were entwined with white and gold flowers.

Brightly coloured figures already filled most of the chairs. Exotic flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the women's hats and precious gems, glittered on wizard's cravats. His appearance was causing a stir, particularly amongst the Veela cousins. He was after all a famous Quidditch player. People craned their necks to get a good look at him, as he took his seat.

_**-Later that evening-**_

Viktor listened to a group at a table nearby chatting. The young blonde girl, in very bright yellow robes, with a large sunflower in her hair, was swaying in time to the waltz-like music the gold clad band played. "I like this song" she said and a moment later, he watched her stand up and glide onto the dance floor. Once you got over the brightness of her outfit, the overall effect was quite pleasant.

She proceeded to revolve on the spot, quite alone, her eyes closed, waving her arms, he raised a heavy eyebrow at her. The red-head he had give his invitation to, was commenting on her, it brought his attention back to the table. Krum dropped into the seat, she'd vacated. He noticed Hermione blushing at him, but he had more pressing matters.

"Who is that man in the yellow?" he asked the table in general. "That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's the father of a friend of ours" said the boy, who had once introduced himself as _Ron?_ "Come and Dance" he suddenly _told_ rather then _asked _Hermione, pulling her into the throng of the dance floor. "Ah, they are together now?" he asked watching them go and then looked back at the curly haired redhead in front of him.

"Not exactly" he seemed to be chuckling to himself, like he knew something at Krum didn't. "Who are you?" he asked realising he didn't know this boy. "Barney Weasley" they shook hands. "You, Barney, you know this Lovegood man _vell_?" he eyed him. "No, I just meet him today, why?" Krum glowered over the top of his drink watching Xenophilius, who was chatting to several warlocks on the other side of the dance floor. "Because..." he continued "...If he _vos_ not a guest of Fleur's I _vould_ duel him here and now, for _vearing_ that filthy sign on his chest"

"Sign?" said Barney looking over at the eccentric looking wizard. He was slightly cross-eyed with shoulder length white hair the texture of candyfloss; he wore a cap whose tassel dangled in front of his nose and robes of an eye watering shade of egg-yolk yellow. The strange triangular eye was gleaming on his chest.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Krum fumed at Barney. "Grindelvald. That is Grindelvald's sign." The red-head had a bewildered look on his face. "Grindelwald...the Dark wizard, Dumbledore defeated?" " Exactly" Krum's jaw worked as if he was chewing, then he said "Grindelvald killed many people, my grandfather for instance. Of course, he _vos _never_ poverful _in this country, they said he feared Dumbledore and rightly, seeing how he_ vos _finished. But this..."

He pointed his finger at Xenophilius. "This symbol, I recognised it at_ vunce, _Grindelvald carved it into a_ vall _at Durmstrang_ ven _he_ vos _a pupil there. Some idiots copied it onto their books and clothes, thinking to shock, make themselves impressive, until those of us who had lost family members to Grindelvald, taught them better" Krum cracked his knuckles menacingly and glowered at Xenophilius.

"Are you...er...quite sure, it's Grindelwalds?" Barney snapped him out of his musing. "I am not mistaken" he replied coldly "I_ valked _past that sign for several years, I know it _vell" "_Well, there's a chance" said the boy "That Xenophilius doesn't actually know what the symbol means. The Lovegoods are quite...unusual. He could easily have picked it up somewhere and think it's a cross section of the head of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack or something"

"The cross section of a_ vot_?" he looked concerned "Well, I don't know, what they are, but apparently he and his daughter, Luna, go on holiday looking for them..." Barney frowned at him. "That's her" He said pointing at the blonde girl, whose seat he had taken, she was still dancing by herself._ "Vy _is she doing that?" Viktor asked perplexed by the odd movements she was making.

"Probably trying to get rid of a Wrackspurt" said Barney watching her. Victor wasn't really listening anymore. "This girl is very nice-looking..." he commented pointing to the curvy red-head girl in a golden bridesmaid dress, who had just join the girl, Barney had said was Luna. "...she is a relative of yours?"

"Yeah" Barney said, looking suddenly irritated "...and she is seeing someone. Jealous type. Big bloke. You wouldn't want to mess with him." Krum grunted. "_Vot..."_ Krum drained his golden goblet "...of being an international Quidditch star, if all the pretty girls are taken?" He asked glaring at Barney, the bearer of bad news. "Well..."Barney started "...I don't think Luna is seeing anyone." _Really? _Viktor thought to himself. Looking back at the pretty, if bizarre girl on the dance floor, he stood, straighten his robes, with head held high, he approached her.

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!_


	17. Bombshell

_A/N: Whoo Chapter 17! This is again roughly the same moment as left off at the end of the last chapter. From Fleur's POV. Long Live Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Fred Wealsey, Siruis Black. Blessed Be J.K you rock!_

27 October 2003

Bombshell

Mrs Fleur Delacour- Weasley, sighed as she watched her beautiful daughter and son being lead down a hall lending to the bedrooms set aside for Lucius' guests. '_The grow up so fast' _The blonde thought and then chuckled as the one year old stumbled, while holding his father's hand. As they disappeared into the dim lighting in the hall, her attention was brought back to the beautifully decorated ballroom she was standing in.

The band had started, with an upbeat song that made one feel a soaring happiness with each verse. The gold jacketed members of the band reminded her, of her wedding. Distracting everyone from the band was the entrance of the famous Harry Potter, causing his usual stir and with the added excitement of the newborn twins, he and his wife carried.

Ginny Potter looked amazing, for a new mother, glowing in a sparkly golden dress it showed of her _new mother_ breasts nicely and the slinky fabric hugging her waist and hips without clinging. The infant she carried, her daughter had a small pink bow in her dark hair. Gliding in, in the wake of the Potters were her brother in-law Ronald and his dark-clad partner Severus Snape. The couple accepted, a tall class of what looked like juice being offered to them by a house-elf in a clean pillowslip. '_That's right I heard I was going to be an aunty again...'_

Caught up in the parade of people arriving, she hadn't noticed the food and drinking beginning to flow into the room her stomach gave a little rumble as the wonderful smells of the bite-size morsels on silver plates neared her. A small bump on her elbow made her turn, she smiled brightly and accepted the pawn puff and her own tall glass, from her husband. "You know me too well _mon amour, _did_ ze_ children settle alright?" she asked taking a sip of the bitter soda water. "Of course, my sweet" he replied waving over her shoulder, as yet another Weasley brother entered, with a attractive raven haired women on his arm.

Stalking towards each other, the brothers slapped each other on the shoulder in greeting and then kissed each other's partners on the cheek. "It's lovely to_ zee_ you again, Charlie." She told him, looking knowingly between the new arrivals. "Excuse me" Seeta Bowen indicated the silver-wrapped gift in her hands, before making a bee-line for the birthday boy.

The oldest Weasley brothers started speaking animatedly with one another about Quidditch and Fleur's attention wandered to the group, standing near her. Bill's brother Fred and his fiancée, Padma stood chatting sipping their drinks. Fleur caught the end of a sentence. "...'nd Viktor and I of course" Luna Lovegood was saying.

Fred was had begun choking on his mini stuffed mushroom. Fleur turned to see, Viktor patting him on the back and Padma offering him her serviette. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you" Luna told him concerned. Fleur took at step towards the group and Padma looked up at her suddenly her eyes widening slightly, looking between, Bill and herself.

"What is_ ze_ matter, Padma you look as if you have _zeen_ a ghost?" she asked causing Padma, to look yet more alarmed. "You didn't tell us you were trying for another baby, my dear sister in-law" Fred addressed her, coughing slightly but recovering. It was Fleur's turn to choke "What I didn't tell...How did...did Bill?" The tall blonde stammered confused. "Luna just told us...and Charlie's girlfriend..."Padma nodded towards the woman in question; who was just joining, the men standing behind her. "I'll prove it..." Luna informed them in her airy way. Before anyone could think to stop her, she had produced her wand and uttered the spell.

"_Pregnito Magnify" _The effect started with those closest to the source then spread though out the room. Cries of surprise started throughout the guests as many stomachs started glowing. Padma, had a light pink glow over her abdomen, then Luna herself started glowing with silver, meaning twins.

Krum's glow was the same as the mother of his unborn children. Bill gasped as he began glowing gold. "Triplets!" Molly gushed as she made her way towards her eldest son and his wife who held her lower tummy, as it glowed silver like Luna and Krum's. The band stopped mid-song as a group of guest's were crowding around someone passed out on the floor.

Guests everywhere were still in shock, just standing, looking around at all the glowing tummies. There was the tinkle of breaking glasswareas George Weasley dropped his glass, on the marble floors. Fleur followed his stare to the gap made by the people surrounding the faint person. Draco Malfoy was looking blurrily at his father, who was going a great shade of blue, matching the glow emanating from his son's stomach. "Who did this?" one of the ministry guests asked outraged, inciting other guests to angrily point fingers.

Sirius was glaring darkly at Charlie Weasley, who was staring dumbstruck at his girlfriends silver glow. "Weasley!" he suddenly yelled. Half the guest's turned to him. Charlie blanched then rallied, pointing at Dumbledore's granddaughter, who was glowing blue, with Sirius' son. "You can talk..." He yelled back harshly, in the older man's bright pink face.

"I...what?" He started then looked back to where he had left Verra in his anger, over his first child. Chaos ensued. This was the moment, Lavender Brown and her partner Neville Longbottom chose to arrive, late as usual. Fleur rushed past her in the doorway checking on some of the other angry guests "You'll have your work cut out for you next year Lav' and you could buy a boat, also Draco might need your help." She told her pointing at the man on the floor, before darting away.

Next she past Severus glowing pink, helping his red-head partner glowing silver into a chair at the side of the room. Back around to her husband and mother in-law who was still gushing at him. "I didn't even know you were trying! Oh Bill I'm so happy!" Parvati arrived near the group, she was engulfed in and bone crushing hug. "Oh, _Sooo _many Weasley grandchildren!" she started crying with glee at Parvati's silver glow. "I am so blessed!" Molly cried harder, pulling as many of her children as she could, into a group hug. "Er-agh...Mum please..." Fred squeaked from her shoulder, wedged in between his fiancée and her twin sister, his oldest brother's elbow in his side.

_A/N: Thanks. Please Review!_


	18. Chaos

_A/N: Long Live Fred Weasley, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore! I don't own Harry Potter, Blessed be J.K Rowling!_

27 October 2003

Chaos

Charlie Weasley swallowed hard when he caught the glare he was getting from his girlfriend Seeta Light's father. He winced when Sirius Black suddenly yelled "Weasley!" he noticed spit flying from his mouth and that half the guests of the party had turned to see the commotion they were causing. _'No! He's one to talk!' _he thought readying to defend himself.

The Weasley's second son pointed his calloused finger at Albus Dumbledore's young granddaughter, whose lower stomach was glowing light blue for Sirius' baby boy growing inside her. "You can talk!" he accused aloud. "I...What?" Sirius paused and turned to look at Verra Shreve who smiled guiltily back at him standing next to his adult daughter.

"Well I...That is beside the point" He returned to the fight replacing a happy smirk with an angry scowl again. "So help me Weasley, you'd better do right by her!" He declared bitterly. Charlie fumed "Of course! What you'd think I'd just leave her!" he spat venomously back at him.

The two men stood quite close to each other now, fists clenched at their sides, their faces crunched up in anger, while the rest of the room was turning to chaos. Charlie blanched when he felt a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back from the older man.

He looked down at Seeta's amused face for a moment then back to her father."Your mother is going to be furious with me Seeta! This is not what she sent you here for!" Her father's face turned from anger to dismay at the situation as he addressed only her now.

A commotion across the hall distracted them and they turned to see, Lavender Brown had arrived, while the men were fighting and was now levitating the faint Draco Malfoy from the room on a stretcher. "How on earth did Draco, of all people end up pregnant?" Charlie asked absentmindedly.

Once the young blonde past the ballroom's heavy wooden doors and was on his way up to his rooms, Charlie noticed the band had started up again trying to get the party going. "Come" Seeta said as a command rather than a request, taking him by the hand and lending him towards the bulk of his redhead family being gushed over by their mother Mrs Molly Weasley.

Charlie watched one of his many brothers escape from their mother's bone crushing Molly (bear) hug. Fred Wealsey turned and noticed the couple and cracking a grin he said. "Watch yourself Charlie, Mum over the moon!" he sighed rubbing his ear which was still red from her tight embrace.

"Well this party, got more exciting than expected aye boys?" Bill Weasley asked joining them he punched his younger brother in the arm. "Very exciting! I never thought I'd see the day when my big brother was the size of a house!" Charlie replied, while Fred nodded and snickered.

Bill just glared at his brothers. "What!" Charlie looked hurt "Hay two is enough for me. I don't envy you" He said honestly indicating Bill's gold glow which was now fading. "And Fleur being pregnant at the same time, you'll have your hands full!" Fred added pointing out his sister in-law's silver glow.

"Five newborns! Bugger that for a joke!" Harry Potter put in his two cents, as he joined them "Twins is hard enough! Are you going to hire some help?" He asked speaking from experience. "Did you know before today? You don't seem surprised" Fred butt-in asking his older brother with a grin.

Seeta cuddled in against his chest while he told the story. "Maybe and yes..." He answered both questions.

_Flashback - 1__st__ October 2003_

"Charlie?" The raven haired women traced the ink covering the redheads lean back surrounded by freckles on his pale skin. He stirred next to her in their bed and turning his head on the pillow he look at her and mumbled sleepily.

Seeta smiled at his messy mop of tangled hair then bit her lip. "What is it baby?" He asked feeling more awake now he rolled over to face her, propping himself up on his elbow. She sighed and looked at the ceiling sucking on her lip. Reaching out Charlie brushed a stray lock of hair from her stern looking face.

He gently turned her to look at him with a finger on her angelic chin. She looked him in the eye and frowned. "What is it? You're worrying me" He frowned back. She nodded and took a breath in, then told him in a gush of air being released "I'm late" She said simply.

"Huh?" He looked confusedly at her and checked his wristwatch, then asked "For what?" looking back at her. She was smirking and answered "Not that kind of late" she waited while Charlie stared at her for a moment longer, his mind ticking.

Charlie sat up so fast he got whiplash, wide eyed and rubbing his sore neck, he had come to the conclusion. "You're pregnant!" He exclaimed eyes alight with surprise. "Yes I think so" Seeta smiled weakly at her boyfriend of only a month waiting for what he might do next.

Charlie's grin widened and Seeta visibly relaxed. Releasing another breath she had been holding, she climbed into his lap facing him, to kiss him firmly on the mouth. "I wuv 'ouu" he mumbled though the kiss, holding her close to his body. "I love you too, Charles Wealsey!"

_Flashback End_

_*tink tink tink* "_Excuse me can I have your attention?" Someone was calling for the guests, over the music, which was slowly quieting and then stopped. Charlie turned to where the noise had come from.

He noticed Lucius Malfoy, the host, was climbing up on the stage and holding out his hand for his lover, the Weasley's brother, Percy to join him. "I just have a few words to say" He cleared his throat and waited for his guests to shuffle forward.

"Firstly... Thank you all for coming and thank you my darling for arranging this wonderful party" He pulled Percy under his arm and his kiss the younger man's cheek which instantly turned pink, then he continued. "Also, amazing news everyone congratulations!"

His eyes shifted when he said this, as if he was a little too surprised to really mean it. "And lastly, just to draw the attention back to myself..." he coughed and smirked "...as selfish as that sounds" he smiled at everyone while they chucked. "I have something important I need to say..."

_A/N: Yay finally got another chapter! I know I left it kinda unfinished, but I don't want to give away what happens next! Please Review!_


End file.
